


О летающих боевых пидорасах

by Attyan, Donna_Dunkan



Series: Радужные драконы Перна [1]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Pern Fusion, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attyan/pseuds/Attyan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan/pseuds/Donna_Dunkan
Summary: Все главные проблемы в жизни Ю’кио начались с дракона. А потом добавился Шо’ичи. И поиск наверняка не существующего клада.Было написано на The Rainbow World - АU-фест-2016.





	О летающих боевых пидорасах

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Условный кроссовер с миром из цикла книг Энн Маккефри «Всадники Перна». 2. Церебральный секс вчетвером, драконы тоже трахаются.

Прошлый брачный полет Ю’кио и Рета пропустили. Очередное Падение Нитей тогда далось им нелегко: Рете так сильно обожгло левую заднюю лапу, что они едва долетели до Вейра, оба обезумевшие от разделенной боли и бесновавшегося вокруг шторма. Ю’кио смутно помнил, что, кажется, в какой-то момент их поддержало сине-бронзовое крыло, но не был в этом точно уверен. 

Разумеется, в таком состоянии ни о каких гонках и речи идти не могло. Ю’кио почти не спал несколько ночей, менял повязки и втирал целебную мазь, а Рета сонно ворочался у него в голове смутными образами боли, полета, ветра, мяса и огня. 

В тот раз молодая золотая драконица так и не позволила никому себя поймать, но Рета все равно переживал. Лежал пластом на нагретом его дыханием камне и бормотал — и даже его мысленный голос казался слабым и хриплым: 

«Прости, из-за меня ты опять остался без личной жизни…» 

Ю’кио, заканчивавший перевязку, удивленно вскинул голову и нахмурился: 

— Мы уже об этом говорили. Когда мне понадобится партнер, я его себе найду. 

«Ну да, конечно, — Рета фыркнул и приоткрыл один янтарно-желтый глаз, скосил на него. — Ты живешь настоящим затворником, ни с кем почти не общаешься. Нет, понятное дело, что общества великолепного меня тебе должно быть достаточно! Но Алекс постоянно говорит, что людям надо проводить время с другими людьми тоже, а не только с нами». 

Ю’кио перехватил длинный конец бинта и похлопал ладонью по чуть шершавой теплой чешуе: 

— Вытяни лапу, мне так неудобно. И все равно не понимаю, при чем здесь ты и драконьи брачные полеты. 

Рета послушался, но нудеть не перестал и даже развернул голову, чтобы смотреть на него обоими глазами, отчего они немного косили к переносице: 

«Ну так! Сам ты искать себе партнера не спешишь. А полет может тебя спровоцировать! Повлияет, так сказать, на твой организм напрямую. Вот скажи, кто тебе больше нравится? Парни наверняка, да? От девушек ты обычно шарахаешься. А какие парни? Выше тебя? Ниже? Блондины, брюнеты? Рыжие?» 

При каждом слове ему прямо в голову сыпались образы знакомых — других всадников и простых обитателей Вейра. Причем образы эти кривлялись и принимали какие-то странные позы, которые, очевидно, по мнению Реты считались у людей соблазнительными. 

Последний вопрос прозвучал особенно невинно и как бы невзначай: 

«Может, у тебя даже есть кто-то конкретный на примете? А если вы с этим человеком будете рядом, когда начнется следующий брачный полет...». 

По телу против воли прошла дрожь — то ли озноб, то ли предвкушение пополам со смутным страхом. Ю’кио поспешно запихал подальше один образ, чтобы Рета его не уловил, нахмурился еще сильнее и наконец закрепил повязку, проворчав: 

— Я не хочу об этом говорить. 

Рета вздохнул так тяжело и печально, что мощные золотые бока покачнулись волной, но все-таки сменил тему: 

«Когда рана заживет, мы с Дайки снова попробуем поймать Тецую. Он так прячется в скалах, что никогда не найдешь, даже по запаху не получается!» 

— Прекратите его уже доставать, переростки! — Ю’кио неодобрительно шлепнул по мощной ляжке и принялся собирать баночки в шкатулку с лекарствами. — Когда-нибудь вы разозлите его всадника, и что-то мне подсказывает: месть Ч’хиро — это не то, что я захочу испытать на себе. Или на тебе. 

«Но мы же просто играем!» — обиженно возмутился Рета и принялся рассказывать что-то еще про своих родичей по выводку, но Ю’кио особо не вслушивался. За что и поплатился: отвлекся и вовремя не заметил, как Рета гибко потянулся всем телом, царапая пол когтями, а потом словно случайно уронил тяжелое крыло прямо ему на голову. Ю’кио дернулся, попытался выкарабкаться, но наглый дракон притиснул его к себе покрепче и выразительно захрапел, да так, что эхо загудело между каменных стен. Не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как смириться, прикрыть глаза и привалиться к чешуйчатому боку, горячему, как печка. В конце концов, он тоже устал, а ночи к осени становятся холоднее, и ветер с севера приносит соленый запах моря, от которого в груди скребет тоска. Ю’кио скучал по бескрайнему сине-зеленому простору — но небо еще просторней. 

Если б у него тогда была возможность выбора — он все равно выбрал бы своего дракона. 

Когда через месяц молодая золотая снова сорвалась в полет, они были внизу у источников, пытались отчистить хвост Реты, испачкавшегося во время беготни по кустам в какой-то слизи. Ю’кио, почуяв, к чему все идет, крепко ухватился за гребень на драконьей шее и потребовал: 

— Отнеси меня сначала в наш вейр, я сам не доберусь. 

Но Рета выскользнул плавным движением, мягко его оттеснил и, как камень из катапульты, сорвался вверх, подняв столб брызг. 

«Не-а. Оставайся в обществе остальных людей. Иначе откуда у тебя возьмется шанс на судьбоносную встречу?!» 

Бронзово-желтый силуэт, такой яркий в солнечных лучах, что его можно было спутать с золотым, быстро удалялся в небе, взмахивая широкими крыльями. 

Ю’кио раздраженно выругался, пытаясь вытереть мокрое лицо мокрым рукавом, и послал вслед по телепатической связи: 

«Почему мне кажется, что ты совсем не за Сацуки лететь собрался?» 

«Ее всадник тебе совсем не подходит», — поучительно цокнуло в голове. 

К сожалению, нельзя пнуть дракона на расстоянии. Ю’кио добрался до края источника, поскальзываясь на каменном дне, и фыркнул: «Да я-то тут причем!» Ответа он не получил, хотя и не особо на него рассчитывал. 

Маленький Рета неуверенно тыкался ему в сознание полуоформившимися мыслями. 

Взрослый безо всякого смущения ебал прямо в мозг. 

О какой личной жизни вообще можно вести речь? Ему было более чем достаточно собственного дракона. Который, кстати, подозрительно затих и ценными идеями больше не делился — Ю’кио ощущал только отзвук его азарта, и ничего хорошего это не предвещало. 

Края каменной чаши источника тоже были скользкими, и замерзшие от холодной воды пальцы слушались плохо. Он попытался подтянуться и едва не плюхнулся обратно, потому что в этот момент его настигла вспышка чужого восторга: Рета явно приметил цель. 

Ю’кио запрокинул голову, всматриваясь в небо, но своего дракона не увидел. Между облаков взблескивала на солнце золотая — именно золотая — точка, несущаяся ввысь, и две другие точки разных оттенков красного, стремящиеся ее догнать. 

Под кожей нарастал нетерпеливый зуд — пока еще не желание, а только его предчувствие. 

Остаться, что ли, внизу — за золотой в полет наверняка поднимутся и зеленые самки тоже, а значит, Вейр снова превратится в не самое приличное место. Некоторые всадники так поддавались инстинктам, что даже не пытались подыскать укромное место. А здесь у Ю’кио есть шанс пересидеть это безумие в одиночку. Он почти успел порадоваться своей удаче, когда за спиной раздались тихие шаги. 

— Ю’кио! Тоска по воде наконец настигла тебя, и ты решил срочно освежиться? Прямо в одежде? — время, чтобы появиться, Шо’ичи всегда выбирал самое неудобное для окружающих. Даже из Промежутка они с Дайки выныривали обычно так, что казалось, будто они не через пространство прыгали, а еще и сквозь время. 

Ю’кио прерывисто выдохнул и на мгновение закрыл глаза. 

— Меня бросил мой дракон, и я собирался утопиться с горя, — процедил он, стараясь не стучать зубами от холода. Утопление тут же показалось вполне удачной идеей. — Но твое появление заставило меня передумать. 

Он все же повернулся. Шо’ичи, как можно было догадаться по голосу, улыбался. Непривычно было видеть его с короткими волосами — еще не успели отрасти после того, как он влез в драку Дайки и Тайги. Те каким-то образом — сам Ю’кио подозревал, что и его дракон тоже в этом поучаствовал, но тот не признавался — добрались до огненного камня и попытались его слопать самостоятельно, без помощи своих всадников. Представление вышло знатное. Потоки огня, рычащие драконы, впервые увиденные Вейром широко открытые глаза Шо’ичи… Из-за последнего зрелища Ю’кио даже не сразу среагировал, не успел вовремя остановить и удержать, так что пришлось вытаскивать прямо из огня, а потом сбивать пламя с чужой спины. К счастью, до них вовремя добежал Ш’ге, всадник Тайги, и щедро облил Шо’ичи водой. 

А потом сверху на драчунов упала золотая Алекс и двумя материнскими пинками навела порядок. 

Воспоминания об этом дне почему-то отозвались теплом в груди, но Ю’кио его старательно проигнорировал. 

— О, я польщен! То есть, теперь моя очередь спасать твою жизнь? — Шо’ичи улыбнулся еще шире, словно прочитал его мысли. — Но тебе бы переодеться, раз топиться ты больше не собираешься. Вдруг простынешь? 

В его голосе была неприкрытая сладкая забота, от которой сводило скулы и по позвоночнику пробегала странная дрожь. Хотя это Ю’кио просто замерз — вода и правда была холодная, да еще ветер поднялся. Он подтянулся и наконец выбрался из источника, проигнорировав предложенную руку Шо’ичи. Обулся, отжал штанины, потом обхватил себя за плечи ладонями, растер, пытаясь немного согреться, и быстрым шагом направился обратно в Вейр. 

— Спасибо, не стоит обо мне беспокоиться, — бросил он на ходу. — Спрячусь в сухом теплом месте. 

— Подсказать одно такое? — разумеется, Шо’ичи последовал за ним, не отставая, хотя выглядел при этом так, будто просто прогуливался. 

Возможно, действительно стоило утонуть и не мучиться. 

«Не пугай меня такими мыслями! — капризно прорезался в сознании Рета. — Как там с судьбоносными встречами? И кто с тобой рядом? Я не вижу, покажи!» 

Ю’кио пришлось остановиться, потому что дыхание перехватило. Голова внезапно закружилась. Ему не удавалось вдохнуть несколько секунд, и с ориентацией в пространстве тоже что-то случилось: вместо скал и кустов перед глазами замелькало белое марево облаков и крылатые тени на них. А потом он почувствовал, как Рета пытается перехватить контроль над его зрением и посмотреть на Шо’ичи, и нет, только этого еще не хватало!.. 

Пришел в себя Ю’кио, вцепившись в чужое костлявое плечо. Моргнул и тут же отдернул руку, хотя удержать равновесие без поддержки оказалось непросто. В голове эхом раздался разочарованный вздох, но Рета все же отступил, так и не добившись желаемого. 

— Привет от дракона? — предположил Шо’ичи, и под его понимающим взглядом стало только хуже. 

Ю’кио кивнул, провел рукавом по лицу — все-таки пригодилась мокрая холодная одежда, а то на его щеках можно было что-нибудь запечь, такими горячими они стали. 

— Совсем от рук отбился. Всегда, конечно, такой был… но это все тяжелее терпеть, — честно признался он. — И я уже не знаю, как с ним бороться и можно ли вообще, если он не хочет меня слушать. 

Признаваться в том, что по мнению Реты он не в состоянии самостоятельно решить, что для него лучше, Ю’кио не стал. И так от смущения деваться некуда. 

Шо’ичи сочувственно похлопал его по плечу. Ладонь показалась обжигающе горячей даже сквозь тунику, и немедленно захотелось сейчас оказаться как можно дальше отсюда. В их с Ретой личном вейре на самой вершине скалы или вообще на каком-нибудь тихом пустом пляже. 

— Мне полегче приходится, Дайки просто слишком ленивый. Вообще я подумываю посадить его на диету. Может, голодным он перестанет постоянно дрыхнуть, — сказал Шо’ичи, и с ним, как всегда, сложно было понять, серьезен он или шутит. — Ну вот, сейчас опять залег в кусты и в полете участвовать отказался. Сацуки ему, видите ли, не по вкусу! Лишил меня шансов возглавить наше крыло в этом обороте... Предатель, синий ленивый предатель! 

Последнее, надо полагать, предназначалось не Ю’кио. И судя по тому, как Шо’ичи нахмурился, ответа от своего дракона он не получил. Вздохнул, тряхнул головой, пытаясь отбросить лезущую в глаза челку, и оживился: 

— Кстати, хотел поделиться новостями. По Вейру начали ходить слухи, не знаю, обращал ты на них внимание или нет — хотя о чем я, разумеется, нет! Ты же для этого слишком правильный и сплетен не любишь, — он подмигнул и продолжил, прежде чем Ю’кио успел возразить или возмутиться: — Говорят, вчера прибыл посланник: жители одного из равнинных Холдов утверждают, что на их стада напал дикий дракон. И не одичавший страж порога, а полноценный дракон вроде наших. 

Сначала он подумал, что просто ослышался. Прозвучавшие слова не имели никакого смысла, это было столь же логично, как сказать, будто вода в море пресная. 

— Бред. Такое совершенно невозможно. 

— Вот и я так думаю, — спокойно кивнул Шо’ичи и вдруг спросил, словно невзначай: — Ты не получал никаких схожих вестей от родни с побережья? 

Ю’кио с подозрением взглянул на него и молча покачал головой, хотя тут же кольнула тревога — мать правда давно не присылала писем, но сейчас сезон осеннего лова, не до того. 

Он действительно предпочитал не вслушиваться в чужую праздную болтовню и не представлял, как кто-то мог всерьез заявить подобное. Наверняка пастухи увидели просто крупного стража порога или вообще приняли за дракона какого-то другого хищного зверя и перепугались — а потом решили обвинить во всем Вейр, чтобы получить компенсацию за зарезанный скот. 

Все их драконы были наперечет, за ними тщательно следили и ухаживали. Хотя тут же некстати вспомнилось, что два оборота назад одно яйцо из кладки откатилось в сторону и его едва не потеряли… но драконыш вылупился ровно в тот момент, когда рядом оказался подходящий человек, так что инцидент разрешился благополучно. 

И главное — дракон просто физически не мог существовать без своего всадника. 

А Шо’ичи продолжил, как ни в чем не бывало, улыбнувшись особенно широко: 

— К слову, ты не думал, что мы почти родственники? Наши драконы ведь из одного выводка! И запечатлели мы их одновременно… ну, почти одновременно. 

Надо было сказать, что тогда родственников у них почти с десяток, но горло не вовремя перехватило, потому что Шо’ичи явно на что-то намекал, и непонятно было, как на это реагировать. А когда Ю’кио наконец смог ответить, вышло сказать у него совсем не то, что он собирался. 

— Я не сторонник близкородственных отношений, — выдал он и успел увидеть, как на лице Шо’ичи пробегают, сменяя друг друга, несколько разных эмоций. 

Разочарование. Недовольство. Решительность. 

А потом все эти эмоции смыло, сменило удивлением — и чем-то еще, что Ю’кио не смог определить. 

В следующую секунду он чуть не утонул в чужом азартном предвкушении, пришлось хвататься за что-то — что-то теплое и жесткое, рядом, близко. Перед глазами опять поплыло, в виски билось слишком большое для Ю’кио ощущение свободного полета, слишком острое желание нагнать добычу. Пусть даже она залегла и пыталась спрятаться, но ее удалось выследить и настичь! Теперь осталось поймать, сделать своей… и оттого, что добыча была сильной, быстрой и не собиралась сдаваться, становилось только лучше. Приятней. Притягательней. Потому что когда она все-таки подчинится!.. В горле клокотало рычание от предвкушения. Еще один рывок, подрезать сбоку, подстроиться под чужие движения, скопировать их — и наконец настичь: обвить своим телом, сплести хвосты, желто-бронзовая чешуя скользит по темно-синей с бронзовым отливом, и этот цветовой контраст — как противостояние…

Чешуя. 

У него нет чешуи. 

Он всадник, а не дракон. 

От осознания бросило в холод, но это не помогло справиться с зародившимся в теле жаром. Возбуждение было таким сильным, острым, почти до боли — Ю’кио не сгорел со стыда лишь потому, что у него не было на это времени, все происходило слишком быстро и стремительно, а мысли неуклюже путались. 

Они с Шо’ичи вцепились друг в друга, замерли, напряженно подрагивая, — и на его лице Ю’кио читал свой же шок. И свое же ошеломленное понимание. 

Проклятье, как все неудачно выходило! Ю’кио усилием воли дернулся, высвобождаясь, отшатнулся. Лихорадочно огляделся по сторонам, пытаясь высмотреть, куда тут можно убежать, спрятаться, но, как назло, кругом были только поросшие мхом камни, а немного впереди — главные врата Вейра. И почему все выходит именно так, из-за драконьей прихоти, под влиянием чужих инстинктов… Как просто было бы поддаться им. Не сопротивляться, позволить себе. В конце концов, Шо’ичи действительно ему нравился, причем уже давно. Они служили в одном крыле, помогали друг другу в схватках с Нитями и часто пересекались в мирное время. Общаться с Шо’ичи было удивительно легко, пусть его шуточки порой раздражали, но он никогда не смотрел на Ю’кио настороженно или с презрением, как на чужака. 

Вот только выбрать себе партнера Ю’кио хотел сам и быть при этом уверенным, что тот тоже его выбрал, — а не сделать это только потому, что их драконы поднялись вместе в брачный полет. 

Он с присвистом вдохнул и попытался проскользнуть мимо Шо’ичи, но его схватили за руку, — и горячие пальцы обожгли кожу, как прикосновение Нитей, как разряд молнии, отчего Ю’кио захлебнулся воздухом. 

Он попытался отгородиться от мыслей и ощущений Реты, возвел шаткий барьер в сознании, но жар в теле никуда не делся, только скрутил еще сильнее. Ю’кио запнулся и только тогда понял, что Шо’ичи решительно ведет его за собой, к Вейру. 

Туда, где люди, где их обязательно увидят, запомнят, будут говорить... 

— Отпусти, — слабо потребовал он, уверенный, что его не послушают, но Шо’ичи вдруг остановился, не глядя на него. 

В ушах гулко бухала кровь, темный коридор за вратами был пуст, словно весь Вейр разом вымер. 

— Ты ведь раньше не испытывал этого возбуждения, верно? Рета еще ни с кем так не летал, — Шо’ичи сглотнул, ладонью стер капли пота с виска — и Ю’кио захотелось сделать то же самое губами. А потом спуститься к горлу, прикусить светлую тонкую кожу, оставить свою метку… или этого хотелось не ему? 

— Нет, — он с трудом нашел в себе силы мотнуть головой. 

И вздрогнул, когда Шо’ичи отпустил его руку, наконец перевел на него взгляд и серьезно сказал: 

— А я да. И поверь мне, перетерпеть это в одиночку очень непросто. 

На мгновение показалось, что глаза у него огромные и глубоко синие. И тоже горят от азартной борьбы — потому что как может не нравиться совместный полет, такой близкий, что два драконьих тела будто сплавляются в одно. 

Шо’ичи содрогнулся, зажмурился, а потом протянул руку раскрытой ладонь вверх, предлагая и приглашая. 

Ю’кио до боли закусил щеку изнутри, мотнул головой, но мутная дымка желания все не хотела отступать, путала мысли и чувства. И он не мог отвести взгляда от чужих пальцев, худых и мозолистых. Как завороженный, осторожно дотронулся до подушечек, скользнул дальше, к запястью, где сквозь кожу ярко проступали вены. 

В следующее мгновение Шо’ичи снова схватил его за руку, словно только ждал сигнала, и потащил с собой, по направлению к одиночным гротам вокруг Чаши. Ю’кио облизнул сухие губы и хотел задать вопрос, но не успел: неподалеку кто-то вдруг громко вскрикнул, как от боли, но на самом деле нет. Кровь все так же гулко стучала в ушах, но сквозь этот звук прорывались совсем другие — стоны, многоголосые и несдержанные, возня, шепот, шорох, тихий смех. 

Он жил в Вейре уже два оборота, но до сих пор не привык к некоторым местным порядкам. Не стесненное приличиями всеобщее буйство гормонов после брачного полета являлось одним из них. Для Ю’кио видеть подобное было странно и дико, он не понимал, как можно поддаваться, считал это нечестным и неправильным — пока не ощутил драконье возбуждение сам. И теперь просто не знал, что делать. 

Он раньше целовался, пару раз решался на торопливые тисканья сквозь одежду, давно, еще в родном Холде, но дальше дело не заходило. А после переезда в Вейр не было и этого… 

Шо’ичи целеустремленно потянул его куда-то в боковой проход, мимо кухонь, наверх в узкую арку, вдоль боковой галереи, с которой открывался вид на зеленую долину и заснеженные зубцы горы на горизонте. 

— Куда мы… — все же сумел заговорить Ю’кио. 

— Я знаю удобное укромное место! — перебил Шо’ичи, даже не дослушав, и сверкнул улыбкой через плечо. 

А потом втолкнул его в узкую щель, за которой оказался небольшой сухой грот. Сквозь два слуховых окна полосами падал солнечный свет, и в нем расстеленное на полу мягкое малиновое покрывало казалось особенно ярким. 

Ю’кио даже не думал, что способен покраснеть еще сильнее. Наверняка его лицо по интенсивности окраса сейчас могло соперничать с чешуей Тайги! Если б им по дороге кто-то попался — Ю’кио бы просто сгорел дотла и без огненных камней. 

— Ты это заранее спланировал! — прошипел он, вырывая свою руку из чужих пальцев. 

Шо’ичи под его обвиняющим взглядом только пожал плечами: 

— Что ты, разумеется, нет. Твоего дракона разве спланируешь! — он принялся быстро расшнуровывать тунику и одним рывком стянул ее через голову, отбросил на камень. — Я даже предсказать, кто станет во главе крыльев, не могу, столько претендентов. Ясно лишь, что Сацуки догонит кто-то из красных. Я бы поставил на Сейджуро. 

В голове зашумело, мир покачнулся. Ю’кио с трудом сглотнул, не в силах отвести взгляд от острого разлета ключиц, бледных сосков, розоватого шрама от ожога на левом боку. 

Усилием воли заставил себя все же продолжить разговор: 

— Тайга упрямей. 

Шо’ичи заинтересованно хмыкнул и опустил руки к поясу штанов: 

— На что поспорим? 

Ю’кио вздрогнул и наконец вскинул взгляд, хмуро посмотрел в прищуренные глаза: 

— Ни на что, не говори глупости. 

Он неловко стоял у стены, не зная, куда девать руки. Мысленно отругал себя за нерешительность, потянул за край своей туники: влажная ткань неприятно липла к коже и снималась с трудом. 

— Ну вот, ты совсем не азартен, — вздохнул Шо’ичи, уже успевший выпутаться из штанов. — Так же скучно! 

Ю’кио шлепнул на пол мокрую тунику, отчего в стороны полетели брызги, и скрестил руки на груди: 

— Тебе никогда раньше не говорили, что ты слишком много болтаешь, особенно в неподходящие моменты? 

Он понятия не имел, как Шо’ичи сумел полностью раздеться так быстро и без малейшего смущения. Наверное, это из-за того, что он был ребенком всадников и рос в Вейре, и все это — все то, что вгоняло в краску Ю’кио, — для Шо’ичи было обычным делом. 

Да и Дайки до этого уже поднимался в брачный полет. 

Внутри что-то болезненно сжалось от этой мысли, Ю’кио ощутил, как его сознание плывет и двоится, подавил зародившееся в горле рычание и заставил себя сосредоточиться на гроте. 

Здесь было душно и жарко, пол прогревался изнутри потоками магмы, и горячий воздух наполнился запахом пота, ветра, сушеных луговых трав и драконьей чешуи. 

— Говорили, — Шо’ичи тряхнул волосами и притворно задумался, прежде чем объявить: — Вроде бы пару раз это даже был ты. 

Взгляд против воли соскользнул вниз, и сквозь барьер прорвалась оглушающая волна эмоций, захлестнула с головой: жадный восторг, ликование, жажда. Схватить, смять, не позволить уйти! Оскалить зубы. Показать, кто сегодня сильнее. 

Снова ощущение полета, свист ветра в ушах… 

Ю’кио моргнул и вернулся сознанием в грот, крепко стиснул зубы, борясь с чужими инстинктами. 

— Совсем плохо, да? — шепнул Шо’ичи, и в его голосе было неожиданное сочувствие. 

Он стоял совсем рядом, напряженный и в то же время уверенный в себе, худой, чуть сутулый, с сильными руками и жилистыми икрами, с узким, больше не улыбающимся ртом и почти черными теперь глазами. 

И его невыносимо хотелось. Всего. Насовсем. 

Ю’кио сцепил руки за спиной, не позволяя себе дотронуться, присвоить, и честно предупредил: 

— Не уверен, что тебе понравится, я плохо себя сейчас контролирую… Вообще не контролирую, — сглотнул и все-таки сказал, хотя все в нем яростно противилось этим словам: — Но ты еще можешь уйти. 

Внутренности скрутило узлом от одной лишь мысли, что Шо’ичи воспользуется предложением, правда уйдет, бросит его здесь, и единственный шанс будет потрачен впустую… 

Вот только Шо’ичи, несмотря на весь свой потрясающий логичный ум, иногда бывал совершенно не рационален. Как иначе еще объяснить то, что он шагнул к Ю’кио вплотную и выдохнул ему прямо в губы: 

— Ну уж нет. 

Ю’кио честно собирался его все-таки отпустить. И рот открыл, чтобы это сказать — а вовсе не для поцелуя. Может быть. Губы Шо’ичи оказались тонкими и твердыми, обветренными — Ю’кио медленно провел языком по нижней, ощущая шершавую кожицу. Вкус почему-то напомнил лето и кисловатые недозрелые яблоки, но с ноткой горечи. 

«Вы же неправильно это делаете! — с интересом отметил Рета. — Так ты его нормально не вылижешь! И зачем вообще лизать чужую пасть?» 

«Нормально» в его представлении заключалось в попытках погрызть жесткую чешую на мощном загривке и между крыльями... хотя, кажется, язык тоже участвовал. 

Ю’кио вздрогнул — и от непрошеного комментария, и оттого, как язык Шо’ичи коснулся его собственного, и надо было ответить, и ему, и наглому дракону, но его уже утянуло в водоворот ощущений, своих и Реты. Податливый чужой рот, подвижный гладкий язык — и в то же время твердость почти змеиной шкуры, и если чуть оттянуть зубами чешуйку, получится скользнуть под нее раздвоенным кончиком языка, добраться до нежной кожицы. 

«Хотя, может, у вас, людей, так и надо. Тебе же нравится?» — в мысленной речи его дракона слышалось что-то незнакомое, тягучее и весомое, от чего Ю’кио сильнее бросило в дрожь. 

И да, ему нравилось. 

Он не отследил момент, когда расцепил сведенные судорогой пальцы, когда обнял Шо’ичи. Они все еще целовались, медленно, изучая друг друга, — и это определенно было лучшим поцелуем в жизни Ю’кио. Даже если не считать того, что на него накатывал волнами восторг Реты — свои собственные эмоции тоже захлестывали с головой. Почему-то получилось сразу подстроиться под Шо’ичи... или это он сам подстроился под Ю’кио, выяснил откуда-то точно, как и что нужно делать. 

«Попробуй его — как это называется?.. Верхнюю часть пасти лизнуть», — подсказал Рета. 

Ю’кио бездумно послушался, ощутил, как ребристое небо пощекотало кончик языка — и Шо’ичи хрипло застонал ему в рот и отстранился. Ю’кио потянуло за ним, как привязанного — надо было поймать, прижать к себе, добраться до заманчивой бледной кожи на шее, проверить, как хорошо на ней будет виден след от зубов, и правда ли людям намного удобнее, чем драконам, поставить свою метку на партнере. 

— Не отвлекайся, — Шо’ичи коснулся его щеки мозолистыми кончиками пальцев, и Ю’кио с трудом сфокусировал взгляд на его лице. — Главные тут мы с тобой и наши ощущения, не нужно растворяться в своем драконе. 

Ю’кио хмыкнул в ответ — и так же в его голове эхом хмыкнул Рета — но промолчал. Существовали более важные вещи, чтобы пустые споры. К тому же, во время поцелуев Шо’ичи молчал, что было само по себе неплохо. 

Кажется, Ю’кио был готов целоваться с ним вечно — несмотря на то, что губы уже начало слегка саднить. Как будто от соленого ветра на побережье. При мысли об этом Ю’кио улыбнулся — и не сдержал стона, когда Шо’ичи обхватил ладонями его лицо и снова поцеловал, на этот раз напористо и жадно, проникая языком глубоко внутрь. Пришлось схватиться за его плечи, а потом и прижаться к нему всем телом, потому что тепла рядом стало слишком мало. 

Ощущение полета вдруг исчезло, и пол под ногами показался слишком твердым. 

— Драконы расцепились, — хрипло выдохнул Шо’ичи ему в лицо, тряхнул головой. Он пошатнулся, и Ю’кио едва успел ухватить его покрепче — хотя они так цеплялись друг за друга, что было непонятно, кто кого поддерживает на самом деле. 

Глаза у Шо’ичи стали совсем темные и слегка расфокусированные, словно их заволокло дымкой. 

— Это ненадолго, — так же хрипло ответил Ю’кио, немного растерявшись — а что, если вот сейчас, когда у них есть время опомниться, снова действовать самим, передумать... 

Закончить мысль он не успел: Шо’ичи упал на колени, так что Ю’кио чуть не отшатнулся от этого резкого движения, но горячие ладони легли ему на бедра, удерживая на месте. Шершавые от мозолей пальцы осторожно погладили кожу, рассылая по ней мурашки, щекотно скользнули под пояс, задели пупок, заставив вздрогнуть. А потом Шо’ичи потянул штаны вниз — и Ю’кио опомнился, неуклюже начал помогать, но даже в четыре руки у них выходило слишком медленно: мокрая ткань не поддавалась, липла к телу. 

Стоило на мгновение закрыть глаза — и грот опять сменился небом. В ушах свистел ветер, приходилось щуриться, пряча глаза от резкого ветра и от солнца, и дышать глубже, потому что так высоко воздух уже был разрежен. Выслеживать добычу в таких условиях — не лучшая идея, хорошо, что добыча в этот раз не удирает, специально ждет, зависнув под облаками и широко расправив крылья. 

Драконы снова метнулись друг к другу, сшиблись, тут же сплелись, и Ю’кио тоже бросило вперед. Он повалил Шо’ичи на покрывало и сам упал сверху, треснулся коленом о камень — короткая вспышка боли, слишком быстрая, чтобы разогнать дурманный туман в голове. Штаны запутались в ногах, застряли и повисли на одной щиколотке, но на это сейчас тоже было плевать. 

Ю’кио потянулся за очередным поцелуем, передумал и вместо этого прихватил зубами светлую кожу под челюстью, осторожно оттянул и губами ощутил вибрацию в чужом горле. 

Кажется, он и сам от этого застонал, но почти беззвучно, зарывшись лицом в шею Шо’ичи. Снова прикусил, провел языком по вздрагивающему кадыку — и все-таки застонал в голос, когда Шо’ичи широко развел согнутые колени и потянул его на себя, укладывая сверху. Как и драконы, они тоже будто вплавлялись друг в друга, и неудивительно: было так жарко, что даже воздух вокруг них казался вязким и плотным. 

Терпеть возбуждение стало слишком сложно, и Ю’кио не удержался, притерся членом — сначала к внутренней стороне бедра, а потом, подавшись ближе, вжался в пах Шо’ичи. Кажется, теперь они застонали одновременно. 

Но этого все еще было мало. Недостаточно. Нужно соединить их тела, подтвердить свои права на добычу. Кажется, он даже зарычал, или это рычал Рета, требуя покориться... 

— Ю’кио. Ю’кио! 

Он вздрогнул от собственного имени, вскинул взгляд. Чужие глаза стали совсем черными, как ночное беззвездное небо осенью, и смотрели на него так пристально, будто в мире остался только он один. 

— Погоди немного, ладно? — удивительно ласково, мягко попросил Шо’ичи. Наверное, таким же тоном он разговаривал наедине со своим драконом. — Мне нужно... вернее, нам нужно кое-что еще. 

Его ладонь шершаво погладила по щеке и скользнула дальше — Шо’ичи мазнул пальцами за ухом, усмехнулся и выбрался из-под Ю’кио, чтобы дотянуться до своей одежды. 

Кровь билась в ушах гулко и быстро, скулы сводило от нетерпения. 

Ю’кио наблюдал за ним, настороженно выжидая. Снова стало неуютно без чужого тепла рядом, нужно было срочно найти, вернуть себе — и он схватил Шо’ичи за ногу, плотно оплел пальцами жилистую лодыжку. 

Тот будто не обратил внимания. Закончил копаться в карманах и обернулся, с довольной улыбкой демонстрируя плотно закупоренный стеклянный пузырек. Как оказалось, с вязким маслом — сладковато запахло миндалем, и Ю’кио заморгал, сбрасывая странное оцепенение. 

А потом накатило осознание того, что все это — по-настоящему. 

Что их драконы поднялись вместе в брачный полет. 

Что они с Шо’ичи собираются заняться сексом — и все это так повлияло на Ю’кио, заставило настолько утратить контроль, что всего несколько секунд назад он был готов накинуться и просто трахнуть Шо’ичи, грубо и насухую, без подготовки, не спрашивая о чужих желаниях. Проклятье. 

Он понадеялся, что не начал краснеть снова, и прищурился, рассматривая Шо’ичи, катающего пузырек с маслом по ладони: 

— Ты был так уверен, что он тебе понадобится? 

А впрочем — глупый вопрос, чего удивительного, Дайки ведь был очень быстрым драконом, когда этого хотел, мог при желании легко поймать любую зеленую самку, и Шо’ичи вроде намекал, что в прошлый полет золотой как-то так и произошло... 

— Я был уверен, что он мне понадобится несколько иначе, — хмыкнул Шо’ичи и тут же торопливо заверил, даже прежде, чем Ю’кио понял смысл его слов: — Я и не думал сомневаться в тебе! Только в твоем драконе. Но мне следовало ожидать, что мой окажется слишком ленивым и в этом тоже... 

Он к чему-то прислушался и издал странный смешок — очевидно, на реакцию Дайки у себя в голове: тот наверняка громко возмутился, судя по дошедшему отзвуку самодовольства от Реты. 

Они собирались фактически потрахаться вчетвером, и в Ю’кио от осознания этого факта ужас боролся с почти болезненным возбуждением. 

«Это нормально, и для вас, и для нас, — напомнил ему Рета. Кажется, его все же немного беспокоило, что Ю’кио чувствует себя не в своей тарелке. — Я тебя отвлекаю?» 

И, похоже, он в самом деле мог оградить Ю’кио от собственных ощущений и эмоций. Почему-то при осознании этого стало спокойней и одновременно пропало желание что-либо менять. 

«Отвлекаешь, конечно, — подумал Ю’кио в ответ. — Но я уже привык, так что все в порядке, продолжай». 

Рета собирался еще что-то сказать, но вдруг резко оборвал себя и зарычал — Ю’кио ощутил короткую вспышку боли в правой лапе, то есть в руке, как если бы ее что-то прикусило. 

Драконы снова разлетелись, закружили напротив друг друга. Наверняка это было красиво, Ю’кио не отказался бы посмотреть со стороны, пронаблюдать за этим танцем между небом и землей. 

— В следующий раз я бы хотел их видеть, — мечтательно сказал Шо’ичи, эхом озвучивая его собственные мысли, но сейчас такая синхронность не казалась странной. — Хорошо смотрятся наверняка. 

Ю’кио ничего не оставалось, как кивнуть. Он протянул руку за маслом, закатил глаза в ответ на недоуменный взгляд, в котором прямо читалось: «А ты знаешь, что делать?» 

Думать об этом было стыдно, но он действительно знал, еще в родном Холде услышал и тогда думал, что, наверное, это не самое приятное занятие — пихать свои пальцы в не предназначенные для этого отверстия, просто необходимость в подготовке. 

Сейчас он бы над собой-подростком посмеялся. В чужом теле было горячо и туго, пальцы скользили по гладким мышцам — и Ю’кио хотел растянуть эти ощущения, изучить их полностью, но сил терпеть дольше не было ни у него, ни у Шо’ичи. Тот вообще в какой-то момент тоже дотянулся до масла, а потом втолкнул свои пальцы к пальцам Ю’кио, и от одного зрелища перехватывало дыхание. 

Лицо у него было жутко сосредоточенное — но это выражение вдруг сменилось другим, таким открытым и растерянным, что Ю’кио не выдержал. Потерся щекой о колено Шо’ичи, которое оказалось к нему ближе всего, и вытянул пальцы из его тела. 

На несколько секунд они замерли, и Ю’кио невольно смутился, отвел взгляд. 

— Мне хочется смотреть на тебя, но, думаю, так будет удобнее, — Шо’ичи легко поцеловал его и перевернулся на живот, а потом медленно поднялся на четвереньки. 

Острые лопатки почти сошлись, и Ю’кио погладил их, чуть надавил. От того, как под ладонью прогнулась чужая спина, уступая, признавая его право, перед глазами все пошло кругом. 

Он подался вперед, помогая себе дрожащей рукой. Не попал сразу, проехался членом между ягодиц — Шо’ичи тихо простонал и прогнулся сильнее. 

Входить получалось очень медленно — так тесно и жарко, Ю’кио казалось, что он вот-вот не выдержит, кончит сразу же. Это было в сотни раз чувственней и лучше, чем просто дрочить самому себе. 

Он остановился, когда член погрузился до основания, тяжело оперся на руку, переводя дыхание. Он весь взмок и наверняка покраснел еще сильнее, хорошо, что Шо’ичи этого не видел — потом насмешек не оберешься. 

— Ты как? — выдохнул Ю’кио, увидев, как Шо’ичи стискивает в кулаке покрывало — костяшки пальцев побелели, выдавая напряжение. 

Захотелось погладить его по руке, но тянуться было неудобно, и Ю’кио вместо этого прижался щекой к спине. В ухо тут же ударил гулкий стук чужого сердца. 

— Для того, у кого нет опыта, ты неплохо справляешься, — Шо’ичи повел плечом, разжимая кулак. Лопатка под головой Ю’кио сдвинулась, пришлось приподняться. 

— Раз ты понял, что опыта у меня нет, значит, не так уж неплохо, — проворчал он, не удержался и прикусил кожу между лопаток. 

Шо’ичи коротко, на выдохе расхохотался: 

— Да достаточно просто увидеть, как ты краснеешь, чтобы все понять! 

В отместку Ю’кио сжал зубы сильнее, и смех перешел в протяжный стон. И в еще один, когда он рискнул двинуть бедрами, немного качнувшись назад. 

Дальше они стонали уже вместе. От каждого движения замирало и поджималось что-то внутри, скручиваясь в тугую пружину возбуждения и удовольствия, и довольно быстро — хотя время сейчас не имело значения, и сколько его прошло, Ю’кио не мог сказать — стало не хватать поцелуев и прикосновений. И не одному Ю’кио: когда он остановился и вышел, Шо’ичи подался за ним, а потом перевернулся на спину. 

У него тоже покраснели скулы — яркие пятна на бледной коже. Приоткрытые губы оказались совсем сухими, и поцелуй вышел коротким, легким — они просто ласкали друг друга, перемешивали дыхание, одинаково сорванное и горячее. 

— Давай, — тихо выдохнул Шо’ичи в поцелуй. 

Ю’кио кивнул. В этот раз он не медлил. Сразу вбился на всю длину — Шо’ичи как захлебнулся воздухом, запрокидывая голову, так что стали хорошо видны оставленные зубами отметины на его горле. Ю’кио коснулся одной из них пальцами, убеждаясь, что она настоящая. Шо’ичи пробормотал что-то, повернул голову и поцеловал его ладонь — а потом они переплели пальцы, и Ю’кио продолжил двигаться. 

Как будто что-то подгоняло его. 

Может быть, жар в теле, только нарастающий, такой сильный, что казалось, будто Ю’кио вот-вот взорвется. 

Может быть, жар в теле Реты, тоже все возрастающий и грозящий выжечь все вокруг. 

Ю’кио взвыл бы, если б голос его послушался — но вместо него было, кому зарычать-завыть. Напряженная дрожь пронизывала все тело, и он терялся в ощущениях все сильнее. Яркая ткань под коленями, низкий свод грота — и тут же бескрайнее небо, не разобрать, где верх и где низ, падение это или полет. 

Да и зачем разбирать, где всадник и где дракон, они ведь почти едины, у них общие желания и стремления, одни мысли на двоих... 

Еще быстрее двигаться, еще сильнее прижаться, взмахнуть крыльями, двинуть бедрами, погружаясь как можно глубже. 

Крик рождался где-то глубоко внутри, вместе с подкатывающим оргазмом, и Ю’кио показалось, что его выворачивает наизнанку, что он наконец взорвался. 

Перед глазами все побелело, сильнейшее удовольствие будто содрало с него кожу, прошлось по оголенным нервам, и было так хорошо, что почти больно. 

Ю’кио закричал — отзываясь на крик дракона, полный счастья и силы. Да пусть прямо сейчас начнется Падение, он один уничтожит все Нити! И даже Алую звезду! Ему хватит сил! 

Он с трудом оперся на руки, норовившие подломиться, закрыл глаза, пытаясь отдышаться. Его всего колотило мелкой дрожью, по телу проскакивало короткими вспышками удовольствие, и двинуться было страшно. А еще воздуха не хватало. И ветер свистел вокруг все сильнее, небо поднималось все выше, а земля стремительно приближалась. 

«Рета!» — хорошо, что мысленная речь не требовала напрягать горло. 

Тот в ответ разве что не булькнул довольно. Ему было слишком хорошо, чтобы обращать внимание на Ю’кио. Но они с Дайки падали и никак не расцеплялись! 

А до земли было совсем немного, Ю’кио это чувствовал, и пытался докричаться до своего дракона — в последний момент его осенило, что он же не один, и Шо’ичи же... 

Он распахнул ресницы и наткнулся на заинтересованный взгляд прищуренных темных глаз. 

Как будто ему все равно, что его дракон там сейчас!.. Ю’кио снова попытался дернуть Рету, требуя немедленно расцепиться, и сердце забилось как бешеное — как вдруг драконы наконец расцепились, расправляя крылья и переходя на бреющий полет над самой землей. 

В голове зазвучал довольный смех Реты. 

У Ю’кио даже слов не осталось. Он скатился с чужого тела и растянулся на спине, прикрыв лицо ладонями, и вздрогнул, когда его сочувственно погладили по волосам.

— Драконы и их чувство юмора, — сипло посочувствовал Шо’ичи и откашлялся, и Ю’кио вдруг понял, что тот тоже кричал. Наверняка. Интересно, а если бы не было драконьего полета, как бы это вышло… — У наших с тобой оно особенно выдающееся. 

— Дождутся, что скоро начну шутить я, — буркнул Ю’кио. 

— О, я уже тоже трепещу заранее! — с улыбкой протянул Шо’ичи и вдруг широко зевнул. Контракт его почти белой кожи на малиновом покрывало завораживал, и расцелованные губы казались такими же малиновыми. 

Было непривычно лежать с кем-то — если этот кто-то не дракон, конечно, — ощущать чужое присутствие так близко. 

И улечься так, чтобы было удобно обоим, все никак не выходило, но они были слишком вымотаны, чтобы долго пробыть в сознании. Так что Ю’кио уснул первым, просто провалился в густой темный сон без сновидений, наплевав на упершийся в бок твердый локоть. 

 

* * *

Проснувшись, он несколько минут неподвижно лежал на спине, глядя в потолок и ни о чем не думая, смутно ощущая, как гуляют по телу отголоски удовольствия. Потом приподнялся на локте, чтобы выглянуть в ближайшее слуховое окно. 

Судя по положению солнца, они задремали всего на пару часов. Мягко опустился вечер, розово-лиловые сумерки укутали долину, и было изумительно тихо, словно весь мир вокруг не то заснул, не то затаился. От Реты ощущались довольство и сонливость, но его мысли были слишком далекими и нечеткими, как мягкий шепот сквозь толщу воды. 

Шо’ичи лежал рядом, с головой укутавшись в покрывало, и негромко сопел. 

Ю’кио потер левое плечо, с изумлением обнаружил на нем фиолетовое пятно засоса и опять покраснел, хотя вроде как поздно уже смущаться. Чувствовал он себя странно. Физически ему было очень хорошо, несмотря на протяжную боль в отдельных мышцах. И осознание, что причиной тому был именно этот человек, распускалось внутри теплом. Но в то же время не давало покоя какое-то тревожное послевкусие, предчувствие незавершенности. Может, из-за того, что они толком не поговорили… хотя он плохо представлял себе такой разговор в процессе. 

Покрывало рядом вздохнуло и шевельнулось, Шо’ичи стянул край ткани с лица, зевнул и помахал в воздухе ладонью, хрипло протянув: 

— Только не задумывайся сейчас слишком глубоко, хорошо? А то, похоже, есть у тебя такая привычка. 

Ю’кио прекрасно понял, о чем он, но все равно нахмурился и фыркнул: 

— Чего плохого в том, чтобы задумываться о своих поступках? Многим в этом Вейре не помешало бы делать так почаще. 

Он пошарил в груде своей одежды — на горячем полу та успела просохнуть, хоть и была теперь жутко мятой — и протянул Шо’ичи поясную флягу с водой. Быстро отвел взгляд от четкого синего отпечатка зубов на чужом горле и сглотнул. Кончики пальцев покалывало, спина чесалась, и он не знал, что нужно сказать. А еще понятия не имел, чего теперь ожидать. 

Не вкладывал ли он в произошедшее слишком много смысла? Как обычно вели себя другие всадники в подобных ситуациях? Насколько он знал, такому интимному общению после брачных полетов не придавали особого значения и после не считали себя друг другу чем-то обязанными. И Шо’ичи, раз он родился и вырос в Вейре, то есть с детства привык к местным порядкам, тоже мог считать так. 

Сидеть голышом на самом краешке покрывала было неуютно, и Ю’кио натянул штаны. Потом попытался распутать шнуровку на тунике, сделав вид, что всецело поглощен этим занятием и не слышит, как Шо’ичи рядом потягивается и растирает поясницу с довольным вздохом. 

Но вот не услышать его следующие слова было просто невозможно. 

— Все-таки забавно совпало, — судя по голосу, Шо’ичи опять улыбался, пора бы уже перестать этому удивляться. — Вообще я специально искал тебя, чтобы предложить эксперимент… ну и свои услуги. На случай, если бы Рета кого-то поймал, Сацуки или зеленую самку, и тебе бы понадобилась, — он на секунду запнулся, явно подбирая слово, — компания. Необязательно же именно с всадником этого чужого дракона, можно и с другим человеком… А тут вон как вышло! 

Ю’кио почувствовал, как на мгновение перехватило дыхание, но не выдал себя. Сглотнул и молча кивнул, старательно глядя в стену. 

Конечно, почему бы нет. Партнер мог быть любым и значения не имел — это ведь все равно всего на один раз. 

Во рту стало горько, да и в груди неприятно ныло. Значит, он не ошибся, не поверив, что Шо’ичи просто так проходил мимо источников. Но на фоне остального это подтверждение радости не приносило. 

Всего лишь эксперимент. 

Ю’кио ощутил, как на другом конце связи забеспокоился Рета, и постарался понадежней скрыть свои эмоции. Ничего особенного, мелочи жизни. 

Шо’ичи вдруг без предупреждения расхохотался и пояснил в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Ю’кио: 

— Дайки. Нет, все-таки я точно посажу его на диету, чтобы взбодрился! Жалуется теперь, что вообще-то собирался догнать Рету сам — но как-нибудь потом, однажды, сегодня было лень и вообще… Ну и дождался, что самому хвост задирать пришлось. 

Драконы и их вечная соревновательность. Ю’кио хмыкнул и даже криво усмехнулся, потом наконец натянул тунику. Вообще хорошо бы нырнуть в бассейн и как следует отмокнуть в горячей воде, но это подождет. 

Выходит, сегодня все могло произойти иначе, его могли захлестнуть иные эмоции и ощущения от дракона. По телу волной прошла дрожь и осела тяжелым теплом в низу живота, внутри заворочалось предвкушение. Ю’кио опасался и одновременно очень бы такого хотел — но к чему думать об этом сейчас, когда все позади и не повторится? Последняя отрезвляющая мысль заставила встряхнуться и закусить губу. 

Судя по отстраненному выражению лица, Шо’ичи отвлекся на мысленный диалог с Дайки. Разговор нехарактерно затягивался, Ю’кио уже было заподозрил, что Шо’ичи просто снова заснул, как тот вдруг удивленно сел, чуть поморщившись от резкого движения: 

— Стоп. Он только что сообщил мне, что они возвращаются! Я-то думал, эти две чешуйчатые туши будут отсыпаться всю ночь на лугу или на озеро полетят. 

Ю’кио тоже совсем не ждал своего дракона назад так скоро — обычно после брачного полета те из них, кому удавалось поймать себе партнера, проводили за пределами Вейра минимум полдня, насыщаясь свободой. 

В следующее мгновение в сознание просительно ткнулся Рета, без слов, просто коснулся теплом, и Ю’кио тут же привычно ему раскрылся, послал в ответ образ умиротворения, которого на самом деле не чувствовал. 

Минут через десять они с Шо’ичи, выскользнув из потайного грота, молча прошли к боковой галерее. Весь Вейр был таким тихим и темным, словно вымер: всадники отсыпались из-за последствий полета, а остальные обитатели предпочли в такой вечер из своих покоев не высовываться. 

Небо еще не успело потемнеть полностью, и на фоне облаков четко выделялись две точки, которые приближались с большой скоростью, увеличиваясь в размерах. Вот стало возможно различить распахнутые крылья, вот выделились головы на длинных шеях, потом и лапы. Драконы явно летели наперегонки и подрезали друг друга по очереди, резвясь и лавируя: похоже, энергии у них было хоть отбавляй. 

Наконец они подлетели к галерее, тяжело плюхнулись на каменную площадку, отчего пол под ногами мелко завибрировал. Рета плавно сложил крылья, изящно, складочка к складочке, явно красуясь, потом ткнул головой Ю’кио в грудь, отчего тот пошатнулся, но вздохнул и поскреб местечко возле гребня за правым ухом. Ответом стали довольный вздох и прижмуренные в блаженстве желтые глаза, но Рета быстро встряхнулся и сообщил: 

«Мы чтобы поесть! И почиститься. И вас забрать. Мы там такооооооое нашли!» 

Обычно подобный энтузиазм предвещал кучу хлопот. Ю’кио краем глаза заметил, что Дайки подставил почесать шею, на которой выделялся свежий шрам после той памятной драки с Тайгой. Растрепанный Шо’ичи — он так и не пригладил волосы — со смешком привычно провел по чешуе обеими руками сразу. Ю’кио поспешно отогнал воспоминание, как эти ладони похожим жестом скользили недавно по его собственной спине, и снова полностью сосредоточил внимание на своем драконе. 

— Обычно найти вы можете только неприятности. 

Рета фыркнул, обдав его шею горячим и не самым благоуханным дыханием, поднял голову и торжественно объявил: 

«Мы отправляемся за сокровищами!» 

Прозвучало это настолько нелепо и внезапно, что Ю’кио на мгновение даже растерялся, потом хлопнул ладонью по выпуклому чешуйчатому лбу: 

— Какими еще сокровищами, ты о чем вообще? Все-таки ударился о землю, когда вы падали? — он с подозрением оглядел дракона, высматривая, все ли в порядке и нет ли где внеплановых повреждений. 

Тот отдернулся, обиженно мигнул и притопнул передней лапой: 

«Да нет же! Мы там, когда потом в догонялки в кустах играли, это ближе к скалистому плато на севере, то обнаружили большую пещеру со сталактитами. И в ней рисунки на стенах, такие необычные!» 

В мыслях возникла яркая картинка: мчащееся через реку стадо рыжих быков. Оно было таким реалистичным, что, казалось, можно ощутить дуновение ветра на лице, услышать топот копыт. Потом контуры проступили четче и стало понятно, что река — это узор трещин в камне, рыжая шерсть — охра, белые рога — мел, черные точки глаз — уголь… Неведомый художник вложил в рисунок столько старания, что изображение правда казалось живым. Удивительно, Ю’кио никогда прежде такого не видел. Сразу захотелось оказаться рядом, прикоснуться, как следует рассмотреть детали. 

Он встряхнулся, возвращаясь в свое тело, и взглянул на довольного Рету: 

— Хорошо. Но при чем здесь сокровища? 

Тот приосанился и с гордостью объявил: 

«Мы хотим искать клад!» 

За последние два оборота Ю’кио привык к выходкам своего дракона, но иногда тот все равно умудрялся сказать или сделать что-то такое, отчего поневоле впадешь в растерянность. 

«Нам Алекс недавно рассказывала, что у каждого уважающего себя дракона должна быть личная сокровищница! — нетерпеливо продолжил Рета, очевидно, не дождавшись той реакции, на которую рассчитывал. — Чтобы в гнезде лежали всякие блестящие штуки, и их нужно было сторожить от чужаков. Она говорит, что у нее такая есть… И мы с Дайки тоже хотим!» 

Понятно. Королева решила в очередной раз разыграть свой младший выводок и рассказала им сказку, а те, доверчивые придурки, повелись и загорелись идеей. И ведь не переубедишь теперь, если вбили себе в головы. 

Ю’кио устало потер глаза и вздохнул: 

— То есть, вы оба думаете, что сокровища — они зарождаются в скалах сами? Прям такими готовыми грудами — и золотые монеты, и украшения, что там еще сокровищами обычно называют… Или они растут, как цветы или фрукты? 

«Разве нет? — наивно хлопнул глазами Рета, и, как обычно, не было до конца понятно, всерьез он или придуривается. — Но вообще их там могли просто спрятать! Эта пещера выглядит так, что в ней наверняка удобно всякое складывать и хранить!» 

Ю’кио даже растерялся перед такой логикой, но ответить ничего не успел, его перебил насмешливый голос Шо’ичи, очевидно, отвечавшего своему дракону: 

— То есть, вы уже заранее поделили между собой несуществующий клад? Хорошо-хорошо, существующий, просто еще не найденный! А, собираетесь за него драться, когда найдете? Уже подрались? И ты победил? 

«Неправда, у нас ничья!» — тут же громко возмутился Рета, и Ю’кио потянулся успокаивающе похлопать его по шее, переглянулся с Шо’ичи и вздохнул. 

Все драконы общались между собой без проблем, но каждый всадник мог слышать телепатическую речь только своего дракона. Это несколько осложняло диалог: Ю’кио приходилось озвучивать реплики Реты, а Шо’ичи — более редкие комментарии Дайки. Сначала драконы пытались пересказывать друг друга своим всадникам сами, но быстро начали потасовку и едва не свалились с галереи. 

В итоге общими усилиями удалось воспроизвести следующее. 

Пещера раньше была скрыта огромным камнем, который раскололся из-за удара молнии в последнее Падение. Драконы, наткнувшись на нее, тут же полезли исследовать, основательно все обнюхали, обнаружили за пещерой широкий коридор, уводивший в глубь скалы, пришли к выводу, что там обязательно должно скрываться что-то интересное, и решили вернуться за своими всадниками, чтобы поделиться находкой и изучить все вместе. 

План звучал глупо, нелепо и очень по-драконьи. Ю’кио скрестил руки на груди и нахмурился: 

— Нам нельзя отлучаться без дозволения командира крыла. 

Подозрительно задумчивый Шо’ичи вгляделся в горизонт, теперь фиолетово-красный, и протянул: 

— Вообще, справедливости ради, в эту ночь нас точно никто не хватится, да и завтра наверняка тоже. 

Признавать его правоту не хотелось, но после брачного полета Вейр и правда словно вымирал примерно на сутки, а то и дольше. Вот только лететь никуда все равно не было желания — после пережитой сегодня эмоциональной и физической встряски Ю’кио предпочел бы залечь в их с Ретой вейре и притвориться, что ничего не было и все по-прежнему. Ему требовалось время, чтобы осмыслить. Понять, как вести себя дальше. 

— О да, — он закатил глаза и фыркнул. — Соваться ночью в незнакомую пещеру — просто верх рассудительности. 

«Именно!» — радостно согласился Рета, сделав вид, что сарказма не заметил. 

Шо’ичи задумчиво потер подбородок: 

— Мы можем улететь сейчас, разбить лагерь у входа в пещеру, переночевать там, а с рассветом отправимся исследовать. Думаю, полдня вполне хватит, вряд ли она глубокая! 

Ю’кио уставился на него, как на предателя, не веря собственным ушам, а Шо’ичи только широко улыбнулся и подмигнул: 

— Да ладно тебе, давай проверим, будет веселее, чем торчать в этом сонном царстве! Приключения, все такое. 

Ю’кио против воли покраснел, опять случайно заметив отметину на чужом горле, посмотрел в сторону и вздрогнул от пренебрежительно-сверлящего взгляда Дайки. Возникло ощущение, будто дракон оценивал Ю’кио — и не особо высоко. Да и не удивительно: как и почти все из этой кладки, Дайки признавал только своего всадника и родичей по выводку. 

Хотелось как-то уйти, закрыться от его взгляда — и одновременно доказать ему, что с оценкой дракон ошибался. Ю’кио глубоко вздохнул, положив ладонь на шею Реты, чтобы лучше чувствовать его присутствие, и все же согласился на дурацкую затею с пещерой. 

Сначала они все-таки почистили и покормили драконов, на всякий случай добавив к ужину пару огненных камней — Рета и Дайки тут же принялись на пробу плеваться тонкими струйками пламени, проверяя, у кого длиннее. Ю’кио махнул на их очередные выходки рукой и помог Шо’ичи собраться: одеяла, факелы, немного еды и воды, а также длинные широкие кинжалы — мало ли что за дрянь может обитать в пещерах. Навьючив поклажу на драконов, они еще раз убедились, что за ними никто не следит, и полетели к северному плато. 

Холодный ночной ветер со свистом ударял в лицо, выбивая из глаз слезы, но в теле все еще тлел смутный жар, и чешуя Реты была привычно теплой. Под ними смазанным темным ковром проносилась долина, и от этого мельтешения кружилась голова, так что Ю’кио закрыл глаза, доверяясь своему дракону. 

Тот среди прочих в целом позитивных эмоций передавал нотку недовольства, но нехарактерно мялся и ничего не говорил. Только когда они уже начали снижаться над серыми скалами, поросшими мхом и вереском, Рета наконец проворчал: 

«На тебе чужой запах. Мне не нравится». 

Ю’кио крепче обхватил гибкую шею, чтобы не соскользнуть при вираже, чуть нахмурился и ответил тоже мысленно: «Ты сам нудил, что мне нужно найти партнера!» 

Не говоря уж о непрошеных советах, которые он настойчиво давал в процессе — и нет, хватит, Ю’кио за сегодня уже накраснелся минимум на три оборота вперед, почему же никак не выходит справиться со смущением! 

«Ну и что! — упрямо мотнул головой Рета и сложил крылья, ныряя вниз. — Я дракон, имею полное право быть нелогичным!» 

Ю’кио понял, что спорить бесполезно, и просто послал ему короткое бессловесное неодобрение, но тут же сдался и подтвердил, что да, все равно Рета — единственный и самый важный. 

Он не представлял, как целых семнадцать оборотов прожил без дракона. 

* * *

Ночевка прошла без приключений. Они все четверо по очереди оставались на страже, но ничего необычного не заметили. Вокруг было тихо, даже мелкая ночная живность опасалась лезть из нор из-за близости драконов, только ветер шелестел сухим вереском. 

Пещера действительно оказалась огромной, почти такой же, как Площадка рождений в Вейре. Чтобы проползти сквозь косую расщелину входа, драконам пришлось пригнуться, но внутри они чувствовали себя совершенно свободно и при желании могли бы даже взлететь — правда, так существовал риск наткнуться на сталактиты, которые свисали с потолка рядами гигантских рыжеватых зубов. Пол был неровным и местами скользким, пахло мокрым известняком, пометом летучих мышей и еще чем-то странным, кисловато-резким. 

В стене слева виднелась высокая черная арка — зев следующей пещеры, слишком темной, чтобы можно было чего-то в ней разглядеть. Хорошо, что они захватили факелы, тем более что поджечь их, имея под рукой личного дракона, раз плюнуть (в буквальном смысле плюнуть — маленьким сгустком огня, у Дайки получалось очень метко). Рыжеватый свет живого пламени заставил тени отступить, и пространство словно расширилось еще больше. В пещере царила гулкая пустота, и каждый их шаг, перестук когтей по камню или шорох одежды эхом метались под сводом. 

Шо’ичи огляделся, подняв факел повыше, и покачал головой: 

— Я вообще удивлен, что наши патрули не обнаружили это место раньше. 

Ю’кио наконец высмотрел рисунок на дальней стене и направился к нему, бросив через плечо: 

— Если проход правда открылся недавно, то не так уж странно: на плато никто не живет, и летают сюда редко. 

Он приблизился к своей цели и остановился, задрав голову. До этого он мог оценить наскальную картину только взглядом Реты, теперь же увидел воочию и поразился тому, какая она огромная: быки были изображены каждый размером с дракона! Казалось, чем дольше смотришь на рисунок, тем более живым и выпуклым он становится. 

Ю’кио увлекся изучением деталей и, услышав мысленную реплику последовавшего за ним Реты, не сразу понял, что она была ответом на его собственные слова: 

«Это просто потому, что из нашего радужно-бронзового крыла тут никого не было! А коричневые и обычные синие в разведке бесполезны, у них нюх слабый. Ну, что возьмешь с низших, приходится нам выполнять их работу… Зато мы с Дайки сразу пещеру заметили, еще издалека!» 

— Прекрати, — раздраженно приказал Ю’кио и для верности пнул его по ближайшей лапе, продолжил уже мысленно: «В прошлом Падении спину нам прикрывали именно коричневые. Напомнить, что с нами могло бы статься, если б они не сожгли ту последнюю Нить?» 

Он невольно содрогнулся от одного воспоминания и отвернулся обратно к нарисованным быкам. 

У Реты была отвратительная привычка заносчиво и пренебрежительно относиться ко всем, кого он считал ниже себя. А в эту категорию попадало подавляющее большинство обитателей Вейра, исключение чешуйчатый наглец делал только для Королевы, Госпожи Вейра, Предводителя и его дракона, а также для своего нетипичного выводка. Ну и для своего всадника, которого попросту считал частью себя. 

Ю’кио пытался его воспитывать, только, кажется, все усилия оказывались тщетны. Вот и сейчас в сознание ткнулось робкое: «Извини», — но искреннего раскаяния в нем не было. 

«Всадники радужной кладки», как их называли за глаза, сразу заняли определенную позицию, образовали самое сильное крыло Вейра, несмотря на свою юность и связанную с ней неопытность. Однако все равно это не повод так отзываться обо всех остальных — они все вместе делали одно дело ради всеобщего блага, это не соревнование, кто лучше себя покажет и больше Нитей собьет. 

Краем глаза Ю’кио заметил, как Дайки презрительно фыркнул, отошел в ближайший угол и, задрав лапу, тщательно его пометил. Рета оживился и тут же побежал его копировать в другой угол. 

Шо’ичи встал рядом и с усмешкой покачал головой: 

— Драконы. Вершина эволюции животного мира. 

— Животными они от этого быть не перестают, — буркнул Ю’кио, инстинктивно напрягшись от близости чужого тела. Спали они ночью рядом с драконами, завернувшись каждый в свое одеяло, но проснулся Ю’кио, уткнувшись носом в чужую худую спину, тут же помертвел от смущения и откатился, отчаянно надеясь, что никто ничего не заметил. Он встряхнулся, отгоняя непрошеную мысль, и продолжил: — Эта авантюра неосмотрительна и может оказаться опасна. 

Дайки тут же наглядно подтвердил его слова: вытянул шею, укусил конец сталактита, видимо, чтобы почесать зубы, но случайно отломил всю махину и уронил на себя. Отскочить успел в последний момент и тут же уселся, обвив лапы длинным гибким хвостом и делая вид, что так все и было задумано. 

Шо’ичи проследил за ним внимательным взглядом, потом рассмеялся и вдруг хлопнул Ю’кио по плечу, задержал на мгновение руку, крепко сжав пальцы: 

— Не будь занудой и не порти детям веселье! Пошли, предлагаю осмотреть следующую пещеру. 

С этими словами он первым шагнул в темную арку, разгоняя огнем факела тьму. Прикосновение словно обожгло кожу сквозь два слоя одежды — разумеется, Ю’кио понимал, что так ему только кажется, но избавиться от странного ощущения не мог. 

Уходя, он бросил еще один взгляд на быков, и с нового ракурса понял, что стадо не просто куда-то мчалось, а спасалось бегством: вверху под сводом пещеры были нарисованы черные крылатые фигуры. Они походили на драконов, но казались какими-то странными, искаженными. 

Вторая пещера оказалась раза в два меньше, но все равно очень большой. Свод терялся во мраке, сталактитов тут видно не было — они могли свисать под самым потолком, и Ю’кио удержал вздумавшего взлететь Рету. Не хватало еще, чтобы во что-нибудь врезался в темноте. 

Тот недовольно заворчал в ответ, но сложил крылья. 

— Здесь еще одна картина! — голос Шо’ичи эхом заметался по пещере, постепенно стихая, и почему-то от этого Ю’кио передернуло. Он поднял факел повыше и пошел вперед. 

На этот раз неведомый художник изобразил дракона, в странной, неестественной позе. Зверь стоял на задних лапах, почти как человек, передние оторваны от поверхности и вытянуты вперед, когти растопырены. Крылья почему-то были совсем маленькие — или просто сложены неправильно, так что выглядели бесполезным уродливым горбом. И морда тоже была уродливая: оскаленная, с темными пятнами на месте глазниц и какая-то непропорциональная. 

«Это как он так поднялся?» — удивленно спросил Рета, оттесняя Ю’кио в сторону. 

Драконы чуть ли не облизали изображение, обнюхали очень тщательно, а под конец даже попытались повторить позу. Но сохранять равновесие так у них не получалось, и в итоге пещера наполнилась судорожным хлопаньем крыльев — в сложенном виде удержать их драконы не могли — и недовольным урчанием. 

— Необязательно было это делать, — вздохнул Шо’ичи, когда Дайки все-таки тяжело припал на передние лапы: последовал гулкий удар, от которого свод пещеры содрогнулся, а эхо испуганно заметалось по сторонам. 

Более легкий Рета, успевший подняться в воздух, победно заложил вираж — и в последний момент едва сумел затормозить перед стеной. От неожиданности выплюнул струю пламени, и стало видно, что пещера конусом сужается вверх, причем довольно резко. 

Шо’ичи хмыкнул, погладил Дайки по морде, очевидно, не разрешив ему взлетать: 

— Да-да, сейчас пойдем дальше. Там какой-то коридор? Дохни туда огнем, посмотрим, нет ли чего непредвиденного. 

Дайки глянул в указанную сторону и с топотом помчался к коридору, бросив торжествующий взгляд на Рету. Тот, сложив крылья, камнем упал вниз, собираясь догнать его, но как будто передумал. 

«Я тоже хочу дохнуть туда огнем!» — капризно пожаловался он, подходя к Ю’кио. Золотисто-желтые глаза бликами отражали свет факела, выглядело это очень красиво — и, судя по отзвукам самодовольства, Рета то ли это прекрасно знал, то ли выцепил из мыслей своего всадника. 

Пнуть бы его, все равно ведь толстая драконья шкура делала его нечувствительным к подобному, да и Ю’кио никогда не вкладывал в удар полную силу. Но он ограничился мысленным: 

«Хватит уже, побереги пламя. Кто знает, что еще нам здесь встретится». 

— Вы идете? Коридор вроде пуст, но тут впереди развилка, — крикнул Шо’ичи: они с Дайки успели уйти вперед, пришлось догонять. 

От блуждания по темным незнакомым пещерам Ю’кио все больше становилось не по себе. Зудело какое-то дурное предчувствие… а может, просто не хватало свежего воздуха. Каменный потолок и стены, сырость, промозглый холод и никакого солнца — словно издевательская пародия на наполненные светом теплые гроты Вейра. 

Да еще и коридоры начали разветвляться, одни анфилады пещер пересекали другие, что тоже не добавляло приятных ощущений: ведь так можно элементарно заблудиться! 

Посовещавшись, Ю’кио и Шо’ичи решили все время сворачивать только в одну сторону — налево. На первой развилке драконы заспорили, пихая друг друга, попытались оставить на стене царапины от когтей, чтобы найти потом обратную дорогу, и в итоге сошлись на том, что проще будет пометить так же, как они это сделали в первой пещере. Ю’кио слышал только одну половину спора, но достроить ответные реплики было несложно. 

Шо’ичи улыбался, очевидно, тоже без проблем додумывая реплики Реты. 

— У меня есть еще одна идея, — объявил он и протянул Ю’кио факел. Тот недоумевающе нахмурился, но послушно взял, поднял повыше, глядя, как Шо’ичи возится в седельной сумке на боку своего дракона. 

Наконец он достал бумагу и уголь, разложил это на спине Дайки и принялся рисовать — видимо, чертил карту? Дайки изогнул гибкую шею под немыслимым углом и внимательно наблюдал. Иногда Шо’ичи вскидывал взгляд — наверное, прислушиваясь к каким-то коррективам, потом кивал и продолжал водить углем по бумаге. 

На его пальцах остались черные полосы, которые так и хотелось стереть, Ю’кио безотчетно протянул руку, желая дотронуться, хотя бы на несколько секунд... 

Очевидно, Шо’ичи понял его как-то не так — отдернул ладонь и продемонстрировал Ю’кио исчерканную бумагу. 

— Ого, — кажется, на рисунке не было ни одной прямой линии, все они шли вкривь и вкось, становились волнистыми и неожиданно обрывались. Потребовалось некоторое время, прежде чем Ю’кио смог узнать в карте пройденные ими пещеры. Ну, если эти угольные неаккуратные пятна в самом деле были пещерами. — Надеюсь, она нам поможет. 

Шо’ичи выглядел очень довольным и собой, и своим рисунком, и у Ю’кио язык не повернулся сказать ему о том, что разобраться в этой карте кому-либо постороннему просто невозможно. Но главное ведь, чтобы Шо’ичи сам в ней ориентировался. Ориентировался же? 

«Дайки говорит, что это карта сокровищ! — Рета тоже с интересом рассматривал рисунок. — Никогда их не видел! Выглядит странно, на самом деле… Эй!» 

Дайки наступил ему на хвост, Рета в ответ боднул его головой, и они завозились, порыкивая друг на друга и блестя клыками. 

— Дайки только что назвал это «картой сокровищ», — продублировал Шо’ичи, не обращая внимания на драконов, и качнул головой. — Вообще-то, их обычно рисуют, когда прячут клады, а не когда ищут, если я правильно понимаю, — поваливший Рету на пол Дайки вдруг оторвался от попыток погрызть ему крыло и вытянул шею, пристально глядя на Шо’ичи, и тот закивал: — Но ладно-ладно, если хочешь, пусть называется так! 

Дайки удовлетворенно вздохнул, собираясь вернуться к потасовке, но Рета уже выскользнул, недовольно фыркая и дергая хвостом, припал на передние лапы, готовясь к атаке. 

— Подеретесь в более подходящем для этого месте! — крикнул им обоим Ю’кио. Он уже привык, что драконы — особенно эти двое — просто не могут долго находиться рядом друг с другом и не подраться, не ради того, чтобы причинить боль, а просто потому, что им захотелось и они могли это сделать. Но в узком коридоре глубоко под землей такое выяснение отношений было совершенно неуместно. А вдруг они случайно устроят обвал или еще что? 

Шо’ичи насмешливо прищурился, но, к счастью, промолчал. 

Они пошли дальше, останавливаясь на развилках. Драконы шумно нюхали воздух, длинные гибкие хвосты все время были в движении, мотались из стороны в сторону. 

«Мы не можем понять, чем тут пахнет, но запах нам не нравится», — Рета встревоженно огляделся, словно что-то высматривал, потом переместился так, чтобы прижаться к Ю’кио горячим боком. 

— Это что-то живое? — спросил Шо’ичи, которому, очевидно, его дракон тоже пожаловался на запахи. — Как это — не можете определить? А кто не далее как вчера расхваливал свой прекрасный нюх? 

Дайки рыкнул на него и потопал вперед, чересчур быстро. За ним, естественно, тут же увязался подхвативший чужой темп Рета, и Ю’кио с Шо’ичи остались одни. 

По-прежнему очень хотелось взять его за руку. Можно даже за испачканную углем, который Шо’ичи и в голову не пришло стереть. И теперь сдерживаться было куда сложнее, чем обычно, чем даже всего день назад, когда еще ничего между ними не было, не случилось, и Ю’кио не знал, насколько может быть приятно простое человеческое прикосновение. 

Он понял, что снова начал краснеть, и опустил голову, наконец тоже направившись к коридору. Шо’ичи непонятно вздохнул и пошел следом. 

Драконы ждали их в очередной пещере, неожиданно маленькой и низкой — Дайки и Рете пришлось пригнуть шеи. Здесь снова появилась наскальная живопись, кольцом опоясывавшая стены. Прямо напротив входа были нарисованы еще несколько драконов, стоящих на задних лапах, а передние подозрительно походили на человеческие руки — вернее, на гротескную пародию на них. 

Изображение распадалось на несколько отдельных картинок, которые последовательно складывались в историю. 

Нарисованные неправильные драконы приближались к какому-то водоему. Ю’кио повернулся, прослеживая их путь дальше — уродливые узловатые фигуры вошли в воду по пояс и стояли, вскинув руки вверх, словно молились или чего-то ждали. Вода от этого забурлила, потом стала красной, и наконец из нее полезла какая-то тварь, похожая на переплетенный клубок щупалец. Ближе к концу картины драконы были нарисованы только схематично, зато вырвавшиеся из воды щупальца неизвестный художник прорисовал с огромной тщательностью, щедро мешая бурую, коричневую и зеленую краску. От одного взгляда на них мутило. 

Рета подобрался ближе, сел сзади и уронил голову ему на плечо, недовольно вздохнул: 

«Запах стал сильнее. Это что-то живое, но раньше я такое не встречал». 

— Ю’кио, подойди, — перебил его Шо’ичи. Он стоял у выхода в следующий коридор, подняв факел над головой, и хмурился, что-то рассматривая на стене. Тени беспорядочно метались, сливаясь с рисунками и искажая их еще сильнее. 

Рета недовольно заворчал, но Ю’кио спихнул его голову — все равно было тяжело, плечо затекло за несколько мгновений — и приблизился. Шо’ичи показал странные царапины в камне, четыре вертикальные полосы со сколотыми краями. Ю’кио коснулся одной такой, провел пальцами, удивляясь, какая она глубокая. 

— Похоже, кто-то был тут до нас, — отметил он и поморщился от какого-то странного скребущего звука, обернулся. — Рета, прекрати! 

— Дайки! — одновременно с ним окрикнул Шо’ичи. 

Пытавшиеся поцарапать соседнюю стену драконы посмотрели на них в ответ совершенно одинаковыми взглядами, в которых читалось все, что они думали насчет попыток всадников им что-либо запретить. 

И если от своего дракона Ю’кио такое видеть привык, то от чужого это казалось чуть ли не оскорблением. Он отвернулся и первым нырнул в следующий коридор. За спиной началась очередная драконья потасовка, хотя сейчас было непонятно, что именно они не поделили. Но драку они прекратили так же быстро, как начали, бросились следом. 

«Стойте, сначала мы!» — с тревогой прокричал Рета, а Шо’ичи снова схватил Ю’кио за плечо, останавливая. 

Он не улыбался, и, когда опустил руку — его пальцы задели спину, и Ю’кио вздрогнул, с трудом удержался, чтобы не податься назад, за ускользающим прикосновением — то положил ладонь на рукоять кинжала. 

«Пахнет кровью, — пояснил Рета. Они с Дайки, как будто забыв о разногласиях, по очереди проскользнули в следующую пещеру, расползлись, исследуя. — Но тут только мясо… Так что можете заходить!» 

Шо’ичи с Ю’кио переглянулись и, не сговариваясь, подняли факелы повыше. 

Пещера была заляпана кровью. Ржавые бурые потеки и пятна на стенах, подсохшие лужи на полу, в которых плавали клочья шерсти. Пахло сыростью и сладковатой гнилью, тяжелый запах забивался в нос. Под ногой что-то хрустнуло, Ю’кио опустил взгляд и ощутил, как по спине пробегает холодок: он наступил на кость. Их на полу было немного, все обломанные, некоторые — с четкими следами зубов. Неподалеку валялся треснувший коровий череп. 

Они совершенно точно не первые путешественники в этой пещере... и Ю’кио не был уверен, что ему хочется узнать, кто же их опередил. 

Шо’ичи медленно обвел взглядом заляпанные стены и проговорил: 

— Похоже, в одном посланник из равнинного Холда не врал: на стада правда кто-то нападает. 

«Им просто нужно лучше следить за своим скотом, — проворчал Рета, обнюхивая камни. — Вечно недовольны вместо того, чтобы быть нам благодарными за защиту. Хотя чего с них взять, рождены в грязи и не имеют никакого понятия о радости полета!» 

Ю’кио примерился и как следует пнул его в заднюю лапу, а когда Рета повернул к нему голову, недоуменно хлопая глазами, произнес: 

— Если ты забыл, я тоже родился в Холде, — и отвернулся, закрывая от него свое сознание и игнорируя робкие попытки пробиться через барьер. 

Наткнулся на взгляд Шо’ичи и вздрогнул — надо же, так разозлился на дракона, что забыл про чужое присутствие, даже вслух высказался. 

Примерно минуту над ними висела тишина, которую нарушало лишь потрескивание факела и звуки дыхания. 

— Что ж, я предлагаю найти более чистое место, — Шо’ичи покосился на ближайшее кровавое пятно, — и устроить привал. Мы уже долго идем, нужно отдохнуть. А то не хватит сил вытащить ваши сокровища отсюда... если, конечно, они еще тут и их не унесли какие-нибудь другие драконы! 

«Тут не было никаких других драконов! — тут же возмутился Рета. — Мы с Дайки первые!» 

Причем выглядел он настолько расстроенным, что Ю’кио пришлось забыть о своем недовольстве и погладить его по шее, успокаивая. Дайки тем временем пытался хлестнуть Шо’ичи хвостом, тоже явно будучи не в восторге от таких слов. 

Эта возня немного разрядила обстановку, до следующего поворота они дошагали быстро и оказались в очередной огромной пещере. Стены ее были влажными и поблескивали в свете факелов, слышалось журчание воды, похожее на шепот. 

Пить никто не рискнул, но устроились они все равно у ручья, бегущего в прорезавшей дно пещеры трещине. Ю’кио воткнул факел между камнями, а Шо’ичи свой потушил, и они оказались в узком кругу света. Было даже уютно — если забыть, что за этим кругом неизведанная тьма, в которой может таиться все, что угодно. 

— Ничего я тебе не дам, вы и так перед сном налопались, а это вредно! — проворчал Шо’ичи, отмахиваясь от пытавшегося сунуть нос в его сумку Дайки. 

Тот отстранился с видом «не очень-то и хотелось», взмахнул хвостом, едва не потушив факел, и отошел подальше. 

Ю’кио бездумно посмотрел в свою сумку. Вряд ли в таком состоянии он сможет съесть хоть крошку: что-то нервно дергало изнутри. Эта разодранная корова, кости, царапины на стенах... Во что же они все вляпались? Ю’кио не знал хищника больше и сильнее драконов, был уверен и в себе, и в напарнике — но все равно удушливое чувство тревоги не давало покоя. 

Он напился, потом все же достал сверток с рыбой: нужно поесть, хотя бы чтоб восстановить силы. Однако от запаха замутило, и Ю’кио так и не смог себя заставить. Он глянул на Шо’ичи — тот жадно пил из фляги, запрокинув голову. По его шее побежала капля воды, и Ю’кио с трудом сглотнул при мысли о том, как было бы хорошо слизнуть эту каплю. Снова почувствовать вкус чужой кожи — пот и пыль, что-то еще, кисловато-горькое, что он уже успел распробовать вчера, но так и не нашел подходящего названия. От воспоминаний слегка закружилась голова. А Шо’ичи стер с шеи воду и вдруг подмигнул, отчего Ю’кио снова смутился, но потом решил, что хватит уже. 

— Тебе вроде нравится рыба? — он вытянул сверток из сумки и протянул его Шо’ичи. Даже не протянул, а ткнул в него этим свертком, как оружием. 

Вяленую корюшку присылали родные, а Ю’кио не знал, что с ней делать. Он наелся разными дарами моря в детстве на всю жизнь вперед и был к ним равнодушен. 

Не хранить же еду просто ради памяти о доме... Большую часть таких подарков он отдавал другим всадникам — тому же Шо’ичи или Ш'ге, с которым они периодически вместе отмывали драконов: Тайга, как и Рета, вечно умудрялся вляпаться в какую-нибудь грязь. Ну или это изначально было нечто присущее Тайге, а Рета увидел и скопировал. 

Шо’ичи благодарно кивнул, перехватывая сверток, бережно развернул его, будто ему передали какой-то бесценный дар или священную реликвию. 

Ю’кио отвел от него взгляд, всмотрелся в темноту, где ворочались драконы. Кажется, они пытались улечься друг на друга. 

«Это я пытаюсь на него улечься, а он против, — пожаловался Рета. — Говорит, что не согласен, чтобы без полета...» 

Шо’ичи тихо расхохотался: видимо, ему тоже жаловались. 

Рета все же наполз сверху, в сознании на миг вспыхнуло его торжество — но Дайки встряхнулся, скидывая с себя чужое тело, недовольно заворчал и лег на него сам. Тут же больно придавил хвост и крыло, и Ю’кио против воли потянулся к своей спине, но вовремя остановился. Рета зашипел, выкарабкиваясь — и, кажется, сейчас драконы снова подерутся. 

Ю’кио мысленно махнул на них рукой и перевел взгляд на сидевшего напротив Шо’ичи. 

— Жалко, что Прибрежный Холд платит десятину свежей рыбой, а не такой, — тот облизнул пальцы и широко улыбнулся. — Спасибо! 

— Холд платит той рыбой, которую плохо вялить, она слишком крупная, — Ю’кио помнил, как вместе с отцом ходил отбирать для Вейра самых лучших белуг, катранов, пеламид и камбал, и на ладонях потом блестели мелкие чешуйки, словно серебряные монетки. Это было как будто безумно давно, а ведь на самом деле еще даже трех оборотов не прошло. 

Шо’ичи душераздирающе вздохнул и, похоже, действительно расстроился. 

— Если б нас отпустили из Вейра на пару дней, можно было бы устроить рыбалку, — предложил Ю’кио, задумчиво прикусив губу. — Не уверен, правда, что смогу правильно завялить улов... 

— Сможешь! А я выпрошу у Предводителя разрешение на отлучку, — перебил его Шо’ичи, заметно оживившись, и почему-то решил пересесть, выбрав для себя тот же круглый валун, на котором устроился Ю’кио. Так они соприкасались плечами, и от чужого тепла рядом становилось спокойно, даже гнетущее ощущение тревоги немного отпустило. 

Шо’ичи протянул ему кусок корюшки, очищенный от костей, и Ю’кио, помедлив, все же его взял — хотелось прямо губами, но пришлось пальцами. Вкуса он почти не ощутил, но тщательно прожевал и проглотил. 

— Ты скучаешь по Холду? — неожиданно спросил Шо’ичи и тут же сам себе ответил: — Да, определенно скучаешь. Но сейчас уже меньше, так ведь? 

— Я больше скучаю по семье, — Ю’кио опустил взгляд на свои руки, сцепленные в замок на коленях. Дотронулся до шрама на указательном пальце, старого, уже белого и гладкого, от зацепившегося рыболовного крючка. — И по морю. 

Помимо него в их Вейре почти не было других всадников родом из Холдов, и привыкнуть к совершенно другим традициям и взгляду на жизнь ему было сложно, особенно поначалу. 

— Когда полетим на рыбалку, можно будет навестить твою семью, — предложил Шо’ичи. — Ну и твое море, само собой. 

Он выглядел странно заинтересованным — впрочем, неудивительно, у родившихся в Вейре ведь не было как таковых «семей», детей воспитывали всех вместе, и родителей своих они обычно не знали. 

Ю’кио попытался представить себе этот визит: он, Шо’ичи и их драконы. Прямо посреди Холда с его строгим патриархальным укладом жизни, который не менялся от оборота к обороту. Вообще было бы неплохо снова увидеть мать и младших братьев, но... Всадников в Холде никогда особо не любили. 

— Не знаю, будут ли мне рады, — вздохнул он, хмыкнул, поймав забавную мысль: — В детстве старшие ребята пугали нас, что вот прилетят драконовые люди парней портить. 

Шо’ичи несколько раз моргнул, потом понял и рассмеялся: 

— И что, тебя испортили всадники или ты сам испортился? 

— Сам, — Ю’кио поморщился. Момент, когда он понял, что его совсем не тянет к девушкам — скорее, они его даже пугали — был далеко не лучшим в его жизни. — Если б кто-то узнал в Холде, не знаю, что бы со мной сделали. Вряд ли что-то хорошее. 

В сознании недовольно и беспокойно завозился Рета, и Ю’кио обернулся. Драконы все-таки расползлись в разные стороны, но при этом лежали, сплетя кончики хвостов. Очевидно, им нравилось касаться друг друга. 

— Но ты же понимаешь, что это неправильно? Людей вокруг не должно волновать, любишь ты мальчиков или девочек, — Шо’ичи пожал плечами. — Особенно когда ты в любой момент можешь не справиться с Промежутком и потеряться в нем, или огненный камень закончится, а рядом не останется никого, чтобы помочь. Или перепутаешь камни, — он заметил удивленный взгляд Ю’кио и пояснил: — Раньше использовались огненные камни, которые были ядовитыми. И могли взорваться в драконе! В общем, я к чему это все рассказываю... 

Он подался ближе и приобнял за плечо. Вроде бы обыденным, дружеским жестом, но Ю’кио словно окаменел, не решаясь двинуться, да даже просто глубоко вдохнуть.

А Шо’ичи посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, внимательно и очень серьезно, словно чего-то искал, и сказал: 

— Ты больше не Юкио из Прибрежного Холда, а Ю'кио, всадник бронзового Реты из Вейра Тейко. И пора бы уже привыкнуть к этому. 

«Не очень хочется с ним соглашаться, но всадник Дайки прав, — вмешался Рета. — Там, до нашего Запечатления, была другая твоя жизнь!» 

«Я же не могу просто взять и отказаться от этой другой своей жизни, это мое прошлое», — очень хотелось привалиться к Шо’ичи, а то и опустить голову ему на плечо или уткнуться лицом в шею, но Ю’кио не стал. Это было бы уже совсем не дружеским жестом. 

Рета хмыкнул и неожиданно сменил тему: 

«Почему бы тебе его не обнять тоже? Вы же удачно сидите, удобно и близко». 

«Тебе не нравится его запах на мне, — напомнил Ю’кио, надеясь, что у него получится не покраснеть хотя бы сейчас. — Да и не думаю, что ему придется по вкусу, если я обниму. Сейчас-то зачем?» 

«Но он же тебе нравится! — Рета, судя по звуку из темноты, даже лапой притопнул. — Люди в таких ситуациях должны обниматься, вылизывать друг другу рты, овладевать друг другом. А ты боишься руку протянуть! В чем дело?» 

«Мы занялись этим из-за того, что вы устроили брачный полет! Теперь гон закончился, и все», — Ю’кио и сам вздрогнул оттого, как это тоскливо прозвучало в его мыслях. 

Рука Шо’ичи на его плече была тяжелой и горячей. 

«Ты путаешь причину и следствие, — важно сказал Рета. — Мы поднялись в полет потому, что вы нравитесь друг другу. Или ты думаешь, что я бы не смог поймать кого угодно, кого бы захотел? Или что Дайки бы не отбился от меня и не выбрал другого дракона — или догнал бы Сацуки, или еще кого-нибудь? Да, мы хотели быть вместе, но еще больше мы хотели, чтобы вам тоже было хорошо». 

Темнота рядом завозилась, Рета подполз поближе, так что можно было дотянуться и погладить шею, почесать у основания гребня, слушая довольное урчание. В ответ он обвил лодыжку Ю’кио хвостом: пропихнул под штанину, и теперь чешуя немного царапала кожу. Это была одна из его любимых игр с детства, вот так поймать Ю’кио в ловушку, чтобы тот никуда не ушел и занимался только Ретой, уделял все внимание лишь ему. 

«И да, если ты думал, будто все это время успешно скрывал от меня, что тебе нравится всадник Дайки, то у меня плохие новости, — сыто прищурился Рета. — Не останавливайся только! Еще почеши!» 

Обычно за такие капризные высказывания Ю’кио бы попытался его отпихнуть — но сейчас он слишком задумался над словами Реты. Руки двигались автоматически, чешуя приятно скользила под ладонью, а подушечками пальцев он ощущал ток крови в мощном теле дракона. 

Теперь, после слов Реты, вдруг вспомнилось, как часто Шо’ичи будто случайно оказывался рядом, едва ли не с первого дня после Запечатления, навязывался с разговорами, предложениями или просьбами о помощи. Да, это точно было специально. Он поднял голову, нашел взглядом Шо’ичи — и ведь так отвлекся на Рету, что даже не заметил, как тот отсел и теперь упаковывал сумку. Хотелось прямо спросить у него о чувствах, но Ю’кио не мог подобрать правильные слова. Мысли разбегались. 

И вдруг вокруг них что-то загремело, загрохотало так громко, что Ю’кио не выдержал и зажал уши ладонями, видя, что Шо’ичи сделал то же самое. Грохот затих — хотя наверняка по всем пещерам прокатилось громовое эхо — а потом начался снова. Отзвук метался по пещере, многократно повторенный, и замолк нескоро. 

Наконец снова воцарилась тишина, только сердце в груди быстро колотилось от неожиданности. 

— Проверим, что там? — серьезно спросил Шо’ичи, и наверняка он обращался к Дайки... но потом Ю’кио поймал его выжидающий взгляд на себе. В горле пересохло, и он не стал отвечать вслух, просто кивнул. 

Они зажгли второй факел и двинулись вперед, к источнику звука. В конце концов, драконы — сильнейшие существа на планете, а Рета и Дайки одни из лучших в их Вейре... что может им угрожать? 

Сначала Ю’кио подумал, что дальней стены у следующей пещеры просто нет, там зев провала, сквозь который видно ночное небо и парящие в нем фигуры. Но иллюзия быстро развеялась — слишком неподвижными были эти фигуры, пусть и пугающе реалистичными. 

Еще одна картина, самая огромная и масштабная, с множеством мелких деталей. Белая скала, буйные грязные волны у ее подножия, площадка на вершине скалы, посреди которой возвышались руины храма. На его крыше сидела золотая драконица со своей всадницей, еще одна пара летела к ним по воздуху. Золотые и бронзовые чешуйки блестели в свете факелов так, словно неведомый художник выписал их жидким металлом. 

Но что самое странное: под картиной была пропасть. Пол пещеры обрывался в непроглядную темноту метров за десять до стены, так что нарисовать такое можно было только в полете. 

— Ну ничего себе, — выдохнул рядом Шо’ичи, подошел к самому краю пропасти и прищурился, задумчиво склонил голову набок, потом махнул рукой своему дракону: — Иди сюда, помоги-ка разглядеть! 

Тот поколебался — ему явно было интересней проверить, что же там за странный звук — но все-таки подошел и напряженно вгляделся в картину. Шо’ичи положил ладонь ему на загривок и закрыл глаза, но, словно почувствовав удивленный взгляд Ю’кио, пояснил: 

— У меня плохое зрение. Поэтому многие думали, что ни один дракон меня не выберет — обычно же запечатляются оборотов в четырнадцать, редко кто старше, а я вот засиделся. Так что теперь приходится иногда смотреть глазами Дайки, — он передернул плечами и кривовато улыбнулся: — А ты что, думал, я щурюсь просто так, для загадочности? 

Ю’кио быстро отвел взгляд от узких губ и смущенно буркнул: 

— Ничего я такого не думал. 

Но у Шо’ичи и так хватало странностей, с него бы сталось вправду делать что-то только для вида! 

Напряженный Рета переступил с лапы на лапу и объявил с ноткой брезгливости: 

«Мне оно не нравится. Фу». 

Дайки громко фыркнул, явно соглашаясь. 

Ю’кио сначала не понял, о чем они, снова взглянул на картину — и вздрогнул, потому что словно спала пелена, линии проступили четко. И стало видно, что крыша храма красная от крови, перед ним полукругом стоят не камни, а обезглавленные тела. 

Всадница не обнимала свою драконицу за шею. 

Она перерезала золотое горло кривым ножом. 

И всадник на бронзовом драконе — их обоих насквозь пронзило длинным копьем, превратив в гротескное единое существо. 

Но самое главное — лица. Мертвецы улыбались, как живые, и вместо глаз у них были черные провалы. 

Ю’кио инстинктивно ухватился одной рукой за шею Реты, другой — за чужое плечо, не успел смутиться своей реакции, потому что Шо’ичи распахнул глаза, сглотнул — похоже, зрелище проняло даже его — и признался: 

— Кажется, я рад, что не вижу подробности. 

Изображение не просто было неприятным — при взгляде на него становилось не по себе, тревога узлом скручивалась внутри, и хотелось уйти отсюда как можно быстрее. 

Тем более что грохот раздался снова, на этот раз еще более близкий — будто что-то взорвалось в воздухе. Драконы первыми опомнились, двумя быстрыми тенями сорвались с места, и пришлось торопиться за ними. 

Почему-то в новой пещере было светло, почти как днем, даже ярче. Неприятно пахло серой, а еще, хотя Ю’кио был уверен, что тут нюх его подводит, протухшими водорослями. 

«Сокровище! Смотри, там, впереди!» — радостно прокричал Рета. Ю’кио завертел головой, пытаясь понять, где это сокровище и где вообще его дракон: светом резало глаза до слез, и видеть сквозь мокрые ресницы получалось плохо. 

Он даже не стал оформлять в слова свое желание остановить Рету, просто попытался его замедлить мыслями, потянул к себе, пользуясь их связью. Еще раз что-то грохнуло, теперь над головами — и почти сразу же острая вспышка боли пронзила левую ногу, да так, что Ю’кио не устоял, припал на одно колено, схватившись за лодыжку. К грохоту добавился еще какой-то звук, резкий, пронзительный, и не сразу пришло понимание, что это — крик дракона, полный боли. 

Ю’кио кусал губы, чтобы и самому не закричать. По всему телу вспыхивали очаги боли — голова, плечи, спина — он не понимал, в чем причина, и что случилось с Ретой! Почему, как такое вообще возможно, где, что происходит?! 

— Ю’кио! — Шо’ичи помог ему подняться на ноги, удержал, когда он покачнулся — ногу снова резануло острой болью. — Слышишь меня?! 

Ю’кио с трудом кивнул. Он отдышался и проморгался, и теперь смог увидеть: они стоят на узкой галерее, которая резко обрывается вниз, а там, на дне пещеры, завал, вокруг которого суетится Дайки. И нет, как так... что произошло, невозможно, так не должно быть… 

Из-под камней торчал золотистый хвост. И даже не двигался. 

— Рета! — Ю’кио рванулся вперед, и откуда только силы взялись, но Шо’ичи держал его крепко. 

Рета тихо, болезненно застонал у него в голове, и хвост вдруг слабо дернулся: «Ничего... меня только помяло немного! Не волнуйся!» 

«Я же чувствую все то же, что и ты, зачем ты врешь?!» — возмутился Ю’кио. Боль немного отпускала — видимо, Рета перестал шевелиться и теперь ждал, пока Дайки стащит с него обломки сталактитов. 

Внизу вокруг них медленно оседала каменная пыль, похожая на пепел. 

«Нитями было больнее, — тихо заметил Рета. — Не ходи сюда, это плохое место, тут даже пахнет опасностью». 

Ю’кио сморгнул выступившие против воли слезы, потом стер их ладонью и осмотрелся. Как ни странном, источник света находился на полу, недалеко от завала. 

Яркий белый свет исходил от какого-то большого идеально круглого... пятна. Оно выглядело, как застывшая смола, казалось упругим, но подходить и проверять это на ощупь не хотелось. Что-то чужеродное, что-то, чего тут не должно было быть. Время от времени по поверхности пробегали молнии, и белая гладь шла волнами, а после снова успокаивалась. До того момента, как одна из молний вдруг не нырнула глубже, а наоборот оторвалась от пола, потрескивая, устремилась вперед и вверх — и высоко над их головами раздался уже знакомый грохот. Посыпались камни, но на этот раз, к счастью, в другой части пещеры. 

— Это же Портал! Я слышал о них от Арфистов, но это безумно давно было, лет десять назад, — изумленно выдохнул Шо’ичи. Он все еще держал Ю’кио за плечи, и тот был благодарен. Своих сил устоять на месте, не лезть туда, где опасно, не хватило бы: до безумия хотелось оказаться сейчас рядом с Ретой, ощупать его, убедиться, что с ним в самом деле все в порядке, это просто ушибы, ничего серьезного. 

— Портал? — переспросил Ю’кио, пытаясь отвлечься. Рета в его голове продолжал утверждать, что ему якобы совсем не больно. Дайки сумел оттащить в сторону пару камней, ухватывая их лапами и зубами. 

— Это как... — Шо’ичи с задумчивым видом щелкнул в воздухе пальцами. — Как ворота в Промежуток, только неизвестно, куда они ведут. На нашем материке их периодически находили, когда разведывали местность для новых Вейров. Мало что помню, прости. Вроде бы Арфисты вели им учет и искали способы их закрыть. Кажется, ни к чему хорошему Порталы не приводят. 

— В нашем мире вообще мало что приводит... 

Договорить Ю’кио не успел, заметил какое-то непонятное движение рядом с драконами и все-таки рванулся вперед, сбрасывая руки Шо’ичи: 

— Осторожно! 

Он замешкался перед спуском вниз по отвесной скале, потому что наконец разглядел внизу за камнями что-то. Или, вернее, кого-то. 

Их было трое: огромные гротескные фигуры, похожие на драконов с наскальных картин. На тех неправильных драконов, которые стояли на задних лапах, а неуклюже сложенные крылья болтались на их спинах бесполезным грузом. Кожа на мордах туго обтягивала кости, и в целом было похоже, будто твари нацепили на себя устрашающие маски. 

Черно-бурые, с шипастыми гребнями, они действительно были куда больше диких стражей порога — да что там, они оказались даже крупнее не только Дайки, но и Ацуши, самого большого из всех виденных Ю’кио драконов. И неужели холдеры были правы, выходит, существует еще один вид драконов, страшный и искореженный? 

«От них воняет, как от трупов!» — панически воскликнул Рета и задергался, так что по Ю’кио вновь наотмашь ударила его боль. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что, будучи разделенной, эта боль слабее бьет по Рете. 

Шо’ичи вдруг оглушительно свистнул, и все вокруг пришло в движение. Дайки припал к земле и выпустил струю огня в диких драконов, пытавшихся его окружить. Ю’кио встряхнулся, усилием воли заставил тело слушаться и подхватил первый попавшийся камень, небольшой, правда, с силой бросил в ближайшего монстра. Попал — тот обернулся, поднял угловатую морду, покрытую тусклой чешуей, и глухо зарычал. Рык оборвался, когда прямо в морду ему прилетел еще один камень. Ю’кио обернулся — бледный и сосредоточенный Шо’ичи как раз наклонялся за следующим.

Для человека с плохим зрением он был удивительно метким. Может быть, снова пользовался глазами Дайки? 

Надо было выбрать для атаки камень побольше, и Ю’кио наклонился за ним, осторожно шагнул вперед... лодыжку тут же пронзило острой болью. Он вскрикнул, а нога снова подломилась, и Ю’кио не успел сгруппироваться, подставить руки. 

Падение выходило коротким и болезненным, он едва смог прикрыть лицо. Панический крик Реты заметался в голове, и Ю’кио пытался успокоить его, лететь же до дна пещеры недалеко, он сам видел. 

Про диких драконов Ю’кио даже забыл: когда наконец падение остановилось, он растянулся на камнях, пытаясь сделать вдох. Вставать было страшно, тело болело все, целиком и полностью, и теперь он уже не понимал, где кончается его боль и начинается боль Реты. 

Вдруг что-то зарычало совсем рядом, в нос шибануло мертвечиной и гнилью, и Ю’кио, не думая, действуя на инстинктах, выхватил кинжал и махнул им в воздухе. Дикий дракон инстинктивно отступил, низко зарычал, готовясь напасть, и стало очевидно, что кинжал тут совершенно бесполезен. Надо бежать! Ю’кио попробовал подняться на колени и ощутил чужое приближение сзади. Обернуться он не успел, только почувствовал, как что-то скользит, царапаясь, по спине, цепляясь за кожаный жилет, — а потом его резко вздернуло в воздух. 

Кинжал он выронил, вскидывая руки, чтобы вцепиться в жесткую драконью лапу. 

— Молодец, Дайки! Давай его сюда! — закричал Шо’ичи, потом выругался и замолчал, судя по всему, вооружаясь новым камнем. 

Дракон глянул на Ю’кио сверху вниз, скорчил высокомерно-снисходительную морду и махнул крыльями. 

«Справа!» — пронзительный голос Реты словно ввинтился в висок. 

— Справа! — одновременно с ним крикнул Шо’ичи, и Ю’кио повернул голову. Дайки как раз закладывал вираж... но справа ничего не было. 

Уже не было. 

И вдруг что-то рухнуло на них сверху — Ю’кио ощутил, как по мощному драконьему телу прошла дрожь, и они начали падать. 

Дайки рычал и плевался огнем, Ю’кио оставалось лишь цепляться за него и надеяться, что они не упадут. Мимо стремительно пронеслось вниз извивавшееся в воздухе тело дикого дракона, и Дайки торжествующе зарычал, но это рычание быстро оборвалось. Он бешено замахал крыльями, только почему-то они не поднимались, а словно летели на месте. Нет. Опускались. 

Их неумолимо засасывало вниз. 

Белая гладь Портала в полу под ними становилась все ближе. Стало понятно, какой он на самом деле огромный — на поверхности могли бы разместиться еще как минимум два дракона. Сияние усилилось, а короткие молнии теперь пробегали по поверхности непрерывно. Ю’кио зажмурился от этого нестерпимого света. Он слышал, как кто-то кричит его имя и не мог понять, в голове это у него или нет — и когда рискнул взглянуть, чтобы проверить, то успел зацепить взглядом бледного оцепеневшего Шо’ичи. 

А потом они с Дайки упали в Портал. 

* * *

Ю'кио — тогда еще просто Юкио — никогда не думал, что сможет стать драконьим всадником. Нет, разумеется, он об этом мечтал в детстве, как и все мальчишки, но любому известно, что такая судьба постигает только избранных и наиболее талантливых. А самое главное — для того, чтобы попасть в претенденты, нужно жить в Вейре. Юкио же родился в маленькой рыболовецкой деревушке на берегу моря, прожил там семнадцать оборотов и был уверен, что ничего не изменится. Он уже вышел из того возраста, когда на него могли бы обратить внимание занимавшиеся Поиском всадники, а когда был младше, подходить к ним ему запрещали родители. 

Но потом караван со свежей рыбой и другими дарами моря в очередной раз отправился из их Холда в Вейр Тейко, и отец Юкио, старейшина, решил взять старшего сына с собой. 

Рассмотреть вблизи величественные скалы, вознесшиеся к самому небу, с нерукотворными, словно созданными магией пещерами, вдохнуть собственной грудью воздух, пахнущий озоном и живым огнем, — уже одно это само по себе было невероятно. Но оказаться рядом с настоящими драконами, увидеть их не далекими разноцветными точками в небе, а буквально в паре шагов от себя… Юкио знал, что пялится по сторонам, как безумный, и ему было жутко стыдно за себя, но остановиться он не мог. Ужасно хотелось протянуть руку и коснуться блестящей чешуи, убедиться, что это не сон. Однако он прекрасно знал: тронуть чужого дракона — жесточайшее табу. Вот только желание от этого никуда не девалось, скручивало все внутри узлом, и Юкио ощущал себя так, будто ему показали самое настоящее чудо — и одновременно подвергли издевательской пытке. 

Особенно когда выяснилось, что именно в этот день в Вейре был праздник и большое событие — Запечатление. Юкио краем уха слышал шепотки местных, что кладка в этот раз удивительная, совершенно необыкновенная. Во-первых, яиц совсем мало, всего то ли семь, то ли восемь. А во-вторых — они все разноцветные, радужные, неправдоподобно яркие, и так не бывает, ни разу такого не случалось, вы серьезно, поверить невозможно! 

У Юкио даже голова закружилась, когда всадница золотой Королевы, высокая и очень красивая женщина с длинными черными волосами и лицом, как фарфоровая маска, сказала, что гостям дозволяется присутствовать на церемонии. Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, все неуловимо смазалось, прежде чем они с отцом оказались на деревянных трибунах у стены просторного зала, возле Площадки рождений. Места были не самые лучшие, наверху, возле лестницы, но Юкио было все равно: он наклонился вперед и замер, жадно вглядываясь, бурля изнутри от восторга, словно в нем бил ледяной подводный источник. 

Круглая песчаная арена блестела и переливалась в лучах солнца, падавших сквозь многочисленные слуховые окна в скале. Но это сияние даже в сравнение не шло с золотой чешуей драконицы, которая устроилась в самом центре арены и бережно переворачивала мордой и лапами зарытые в песок яйца, что-то негромко ворковала, низко и совсем по-птичьи. Вибрация ее голоса пробирала дрожью до самых костей. 

Яйца оказались очень большие, размером с две человеческие головы, не меньше — Юкио представлял их как-то иначе, думал, что новорожденные драконы могут поместиться на ладони, по, похоже, это не так. И скорлупа правда была удивительно яркой, вдобавок ни одно яйцо не походило на другое: желтое, малиновое, изумрудно-зеленое, фиолетовое, синее, золотисто-розовое… какие-то были в крапинку, какие-то в полоску… 

У противоположной стены выстроились Претенденты — в основном мальчишки и несколько девочек, на вид все в возрасте от двенадцати до восемнадцати оборотов. Некоторые нетерпеливо переминались с ноги на ногу, другие стояли неподвижно, с серьезными и торжественными лицами. 

Юкио хотел бы задать огромное количество вопросов, уточнить, что и в каком порядке должно произойти, кто следит за соблюдением всех ступеней ритуала, какими качествами должны обладать Претенденты, как именно драконы выбирают своего человека, а еще — откуда у него вдруг взялась эта странная, тянущая боль в груди, из-за которой не получается нормально вдохнуть… Но он не мог даже рта раскрыть, да и все равно не у кого было спрашивать. 

А потом в зале кто-то ахнул, и в тишине оглушительно громко раздался щелчок. Потом треск. Скорлупа первого яйца развалилась на две идеально ровные половинки, и из нее на подрагивающих лапках ступил на песок дракончик. Он был малиновый, длинный и очень гибкий, размером с небольшую собаку, и, кажется, у него были разноцветные глаза. 

Малыш поднял голову, расправил гребень, как корону, и неуклюже, но степенно зашагал по песку к краю шеренги, туда, где стояли Претенденты постарше. Над залом повисла тишина, такая абсолютная, что ее можно было пощупать. Наконец дракончик замер перед черноволосым парнем, и тот медленно опустился перед ним на одно колено, как перед императором. 

Юкио не успел досмотреть эту сцену — восторженный вздох подсказал ему, что проклюнулось следующее яйцо, и он поспешно перевел взгляд на кладку. В сторону со свистом отлетел большой кусок фиолетовой скорлупы, и другой дракончик, гораздо крупнее первого, вывалился на песок и смачно зевнул, после чего повернул голову и уставился на кого-то среди Претендентов, словно ждал, что к нему тут же подойдут. Те оживились, зашептались, пихая друг друга, но никто не решился выступить вперед. Дракончик очень по-человечески вздохнул и заковылял к кому-то сам. 

Глаза глупо заслезились, Юкио торопливо их вытер рукавом, и из-за этого пропустил еще несколько вылуплений. Заметался взглядом по арене, не зная, на что именно смотреть, на чем сосредоточиться, чтобы не рухнуть в обморок от ошеломления — он уже всерьез начал подозревать такую возможность, слишком сильно колола в груди непонятная боль. 

И почему-то обратил внимание на тощего патлатого парня примерно своего возраста. Тот раньше стоял в самом конце шеренги, но теперь, воспользовавшись общей восторженной суетой, отделился от товарищей, ступил на песок и приблизился к одному из яиц — темно-синему, в черную крапинку. То лежало на боку в стороне от всех, ближе к краю арены, словно попыталось сбежать, но на середине пути обленилось и передумало. Его бок исполосовали глубокие трещины, в одну из них торчал, кажется, коготь, но на этом дракончик затих. 

Парень подошел к нему почти вплотную, присел на корточки, склонил голову набок, словно оценивающе приглядываясь. После прищурился, поправил падавшую на глаза челку, протянул руку и… постучал костяшками пальцев по скорлупе. 

Секунду ничего не происходило. 

А потом яйцо просто изверглось, словно маленький вулкан. Дракончик, длинный и такой синий, что почти черный, обхватил пальцы парня лапами и челюстями, подтянулся, по руке гибкой молнией скользнул к плечу, толчком повалил на песок и тут же свернулся на груди, словно кошка. Парень же остался лежать на спине, широко раскинув руки и растерянно моргая в потолок зала. 

Юкио от этого необычного зрелища не удержался и весело хмыкнул, но не успел озадачиться, можно ли вообще так, разрешается ли трогать не вылупившиеся яйца, потому что в следующее мгновение боль ввинтилась под сердцем так сильно и больно, что он захрипел и согнулся пополам, но все равно вскинул голову и безошибочно прикипел взглядом к одной-единственной точке. 

Желтое яйцо подпрыгнуло на песке, покатилось, ударилось о пустую фиолетовую скорлупу и тоже раскололось пополам. 

Дракончик — золотой? нет, бронзово-желтый, с поперечными медными полосками — помотал головой, попытался встать на лапы, пошатнулся и упал. Огляделся, встрепенулся, снова упрямо поднялся, подергал маленькими перепончатыми крылышками, не до конца еще просохшими, словно надеялся взлететь прям так сразу. Недовольно дернул хвостом, пошатнулся снова, но устоял и сделал первый шаг вперед. Потом еще один. И еще. 

Юкио казалось, что его сердце бьется в такт этим шагам, так же сбивается и замирает. 

— Неужели новая королева?! — потрясенно прошептал кто-то на соседнем ряду. 

— Да нет, это не самка, видишь, окрас другой, — возразил второй голос. — Но я никогда таких драконов не видел! Эти расцветки же ни в какую систему не вписываются! Они вроде бронзовые все — но при этом цветные! 

Юкио хотел на них рявкнуть, выругаться, ударить за то, что смеют нарушать торжество момента и намекать на что-то нелестное про малышей, но по-прежнему не мог пошевелиться. 

Дракончик тем временем продолжал свой путь, и стало безошибочно понятно, что идет он не к шеренге Претендентов, а к трибунам. Головой он вертеть перестал, словно отыскал какую-то цель, и теперь непоколебимо к ней шел. 

— Неужели тут остался кто-то, кого пропустили при отборе?! — снова зашептались рядом. 

— Может, еще не достиг нужного возраста? Или, наоборот, слишком взрослый? Такое бывало, я помню! 

По мере приближения стало четко видно, что у желтого дракончика по-змеиному длинная шея, а вот лапы короткие, но сохранять баланс ему помогали широко расправленные крылья. Он почти плыл по песку, с каждым шагом приобретая все больше природной грации. 

Юкио уже почти не мог дышать и отстраненно осознал, что закусил щеку изнутри до крови. На язык кисло прыснуло медью. 

Дракончик остановился, почему-то забеспокоился, заторопился и из-за этого снова запнулся, потерял равновесие, но все же не упал, а прыжком достиг нижнего края трибун, под лестницей. Он явно очень устал и запыхался, дышал с трудом, высовывая длинный тонкий язык и пробуя им воздух на вкус. Пристально посмотрел наверх, запрокинув голову, потом совершенно по-детски плюхнулся на попу. 

И пискнул. 

Громко, пронзительно, требовательно и одновременно так жалобно, что от этого звука разрывалось сердце. 

И все прочее перестало существовать. 

Его пытались удержать чьи-то руки, кто-то кричал, но Юкио ветром ринулся вниз, не слушая и не осознавая, что именно делает, действуя на чистых инстинктах, буквально ссыпался по деревянной лестнице, вывалился на песок и рухнул на колени. 

И опомнился только через несколько секунд, не понимая, что произошло и как он здесь оказался. В ушах стол звенящий гул, перед глазами плыло, а мысли странно двоились, словно у них появилось эхо — или им вторил другой, новый голос. Кажется, трибуны за спиной галдели, но это не имело ровным счетом никакого значения. 

В руках — теплая живая тяжесть. И раскосые янтарные глаза смотрят прямо в душу. Дракончик прижался теснее, поставил передние лапы ему на плечи, ткнулся мордой в нос, с интересом обнюхивая. 

А потом сказал прямо у него в голове, звонко, самоуверенно: 

«Я Рета. А ты мой, — щекотно лизнул раздвоенным языком щеку и попросил: — Покорми меня?» 

И Юкио беспомощно сидел в теплом песке, не в силах так сразу в полной мере осознать, что в его голове теперь — чужое сознание, юное и хрупкое, а вместе с ним — целый огромный мир, бескрайний и невозможный. 

Он — чужак, почти вышедший из возраста Претендентов, но все равно сумевший запечатлеть дракона — не стал в тот день центром всеобщего внимания только потому, что его затмила новая золотая, которая неожиданно для всех выбрала себе не всадницу, а всадника. 

* * *

Он очнулся в одиночестве. Абсолютном, чудовищном одиночестве наедине с самим собой, звенящем, жадном, безжалостном. Запертый в своей собственной пустой голове, как в клетке. 

Реты не было. 

Нигде не было. Совсем. Напрочь. 

Зияющая больная пустота в сознании на том месте, где только что звучал другой голос. Лишь дрожь прощального крика металась в этой пустоте, словно эхо. 

Ю’кио не понимал, где находится, что происходит вокруг, но ему было совершенно все равно. Тьма, холод, рев ветра, мокрые горько-соленые брызги в лицо… Он с трудом перевернулся на бок и сжался, обхватил себя руками за плечи, крепко зажмурился, отчаянно надеясь проснуться. 

До Запечатления он не осознавал, насколько это противоестественно и страшно — слышать лишь свои собственные мысли, как вообще можно так жить, думать, чувствовать… 

Душевная боль была такой сильной, что тела он просто не чувствовал. Ю’кио не мог, не хотел верить, но боялся мысленно позвать, окликнуть, потому что точно знал — ответа не будет. 

Он не был уверен, сколько пролежал так в неподвижности, дезориентированный и одинокий. Только когда в нос хлынула вода, инстинктивно дернулся и закашлялся, снова перевернулся, с трудом двигая непослушными руками, приподнялся на локте и наконец огляделся. 

Ночь. Тяжелые низкие тучи, клубящиеся, как дым. Темный морской берег, мокрый черный песок, жесткий и провонявший гнилыми водорослями. Черно-бурые беснующиеся волны, совсем рядом, высокие и злые, исходящие пеной. Ледяные иглы дождя прямо в лицо. 

Ю’кио раньше не видел этого места и предпочел бы никогда не увидеть — стихия бушевала вокруг, и он в ее хватке чувствовал себя жалкой песчинкой. Сам воздух здесь казался горьким и ядовитым. 

Волна хищно облизала сапоги, и Ю’кио инстинктивно отдернул ноги, хотя и так был уже насквозь мокрым. Снова закашлялся, потер грудь. Сквозь туман в голове медленно просачивались физические ощущения: холод, сильная боль в спине и ребрах, словно он упал с большой высоты. Правое бедро ужалило болью, и он поперхнулся вдохом — но нет, это не отголосок ощущений Реты, нога другая… просто ушиб… 

Ю’кио медленно сел, попытался стереть с лица воду, ощупал гудящий липкий затылок, и перед глазами все поплыло, к горлу подступила тошнота. Но он поборол ее, еще раз огляделся — и на несколько мгновений забыл дышать. 

Позади него в мокром песке лежала бесчувственная туша дракона. Ничком, неуклюже, как тряпичная кукла, открыв уязвимое брюхо. Волны нахлестывали на бок, вода шипела и исходила паром при соприкосновении со шкурой. Чешуя в темноте была серо-черная и тусклая, без привычного бронзового отлива. 

Дайки не казался живым… 

Ю’кио запретил себе заканчивать эту мысль, подполз ближе, склонился над длинной хищной мордой, похожей сейчас на камень. Сглотнул и протянул руку, заколебался — нельзя трогать чужого дракона без разрешения его всадника или его самого, это закон Вейра. Ю’кио аж передергивало при мысли, что кто-то посторонний позволит себе лапать Рету — и нет, нет, зачем он опять вспомнил, в глазах стало мутно и горячо, он осторожно ощупал пустое место в сознании, как открытую рану, проглотил рыдание и приказал себе сосредоточиться. 

Он думал, что обожжется, раз вода испарялась от температуры драконьего тела. Но чешуя на морде была холодной, почти ледяной. И такого контраста не должно быть, это неправильно, неестественно. 

Но Дайки дышал. Медленно, тяжело, с присвистом, едва различимым сквозь рев ветра. 

Их снова захлестнуло холодной волной, опалило солью царапины на руках, и Ю’кио инстинктивно зашипел. Потом пригляделся к полосе прибоя — луны в небе не было, но явно начинался прилив. Вода понималась. Нельзя тут оставаться, нужно подняться повыше, покинуть берег… осмотреться, понять, где они оказались. 

Ю’кио обхватил драконью морду обеими ладонями и с усилием приподнял, хрипло позвал: 

— Эй. Эй, ты меня слышишь? Очнись… пожалуйста… 

Попытался потормошить могучее плечо, ухватил за лапу, на пробу потянул, прекрасно понимая, что в одиночку бессознательного дракона из песка не вытащит. Тяжелая морда упала ему на колени, Дайки прерывисто выдохнул и наконец открыл глаза, неподвижно глядя куда-то вперед. 

И в его зрачках была такая поглощающая пепельная пустота, что по сравнению с ней ужас самого Ю’кио казался почти терпимым. 

В голове испуганно заметались мысли, и вдруг ярко вспомнилось, как во время прошлого Падения один всадник погиб, сорвался и разбился о скалы, прежде чем его успели подхватить. Дикий вопль дракона до сих пор эхом звучал в ушах при воспоминании — в нем была такая боль, вообразить которую невозможно, иначе сойдешь с ума. 

Шо’ичи… очень бледный, решительный, без привычной улыбки — именно таким успел его увидеть Ю’кио в последний момент перед падением в Портал, и этот образ словно отпечатался на внутренней стороне век. Внутри больно потянуло, заныло. 

Что с ним случилось там — что случилось с ними обоими, Рета ведь был в ловушке, привален камнями и беспомощен, а одинокий всадник без своего дракона мало что может противопоставить таким тварям. Тем более, если Шо’ичи сейчас так же плохо, как Ю’кио, а это просто не может быть иначе. 

Цепенящий страх снова ухватил за сердце, и совершенно непонятно было, что делать, мысли путались, наступали друг на друга. 

Дайки дернулся, приподнял голову и перевел на него насквозь больной взгляд, и Ю’кио вдруг понял: тот до сих пор не нырнул в Промежуток, чтобы убить себя, лишь потому, что не мог заставить тело шевелиться. Без своего всадника жить дракон не может и не хочет. 

И нет-нет-нет, так нельзя, нужно помешать, ни в коем случае не допустить! Какое лицо будет у Шо’ичи, если Ю’кио скажет, что не уберег его дракона! И какую боль ощутит Рета… 

Снова обхватить ладонями морду, режась о холодные чешуйки, встряхнуть, привлечь внимание хоть так. 

— Стой! Не смей, даже не вздумай! — хрипло, торопливо зашептал Ю’кио, боясь не успеть и отчаянно желая поверить в свои собственные слова. — Они живы и с ними все в порядке! Они просто ждут нас с другой стороны, нам нужно только найти Портал и вернуться! Эй, ты меня слышишь?! 

На самом деле, он даже не надеялся докричаться сквозь такую темную апатию, но просто не мог не попытаться. 

Дождь усилился, хлынул на них, как еще одна волна, и воздух был таким мокрым, что не получалось нормально вдохнуть. Ю’кио содрогнулся, вжал голову в плечи, понял, что не может разжать руки — мышцы свело судорогой. 

Дайки смотрел на него, неподвижно и безразлично. А потом вдруг дернулся, высвобождаясь, резко повернул голову прочь от моря и зарычал — прерывисто, хрипло, словно забыв, как нужно это делать. 

Ю’кио тоже посмотрел в ту сторону, не понимая, что не так, успел заметить смутные белые фигуры — и закричал от боли, потому что в грудь вдруг ударила яркая вспышка, разрядом прошлась по всему телу, ожгла нервные окончания, и чужой яростный крик вторил его голосу, эхом пронесся над пляжем. Дайки забился, словно пытаясь вырваться из сияющих световых пут, случайно толкнул Ю’кио, опрокидывая на спину. 

В тучах появились воронки разрывов, и небо в них было непроглядно черным, без единой звезды. Мелькнула отстраненная мысль, что нельзя было терять бдительность, неизвестно ведь, где они оказались… 

Он не потерял сознания, но все вокруг словно помутилось, замельтешило беспорядочными пятнами. Кажется, его подхватили, куда-то понесли, уложили на холодное и гладкое, и дождь струями стекал по лицу, просачивался сквозь неплотно сомкнутые губы — это было даже хорошо, потому что горло совсем пересохло, и все не получалось сглотнуть. К завываниям ветра добавился монотонный многоголосый напев, какой-то очень неприятный по тональности, настолько, что хотелось зажать уши, но руки не двигались, пальцы бесполезно скребли по камню. 

Постепенно перед глазами прояснилось, Ю’кио моргнул, и дождевая вода тут же побежала по вискам, как слезы. Повернуть голову стоило огромного труда — но он все же справился, мазнул взглядом по большому осколку серой скалы, к которому был примотан темный силуэт. Силуэт дергался, как пронзенная иголкой бабочка, рвался прочь, пытался высвободить крылья. 

Ю’кио понадобилось не меньше минуты, чтобы заторможенным сознанием сообразить: это Дайки. 

Белые фигуры — человекоподобные, но очень высокие, с длинными когтистыми руками, в плотных плащах и капюшонах — обступили его полукругом и пели, все громче и громче, и дракон от этих звуков корчился, как в агонии. 

А Ю’кио смотрел — и не мог ничего сделать, ничем помочь, даже думать нормально не получалось. Только перед глазами словно воочию возникла вдруг последняя наскальная картина из пещер. 

Жертвоприношение. 

Они сами добровольно сунулись в ловушку, не вняв предупреждающим знакам. 

Ю’кио больше не сомневался, что холодное и гладкое под его спиной — каменный алтарь. 

«ПРИШЕЛ ВАШ ЧЕРЕД». 

Голос — безликий, но искаженный, совершенно не человеческий — раздавался словно из ниоткуда и одновременно возникал прямо в сознании, как паразит, чужак, которого немедленно хотелось вытолкнуть, вырвать из себя с корнем. Громко, громко, слишком громко и неправильно, уйди, уйди, уйди! 

Белые фигуры подступили ближе к связанному дракону, одна из них, самая высокая, подняла в воздух жезл с навершием в виде рогатого черепа, и в его пустых глазницах ворочались молнии. 

«СВЯЗЬ ДРАКОНА И ВСАДНИКА ДЕЛАЕТ ВАС УЯЗВИМЫМИ. СЛАБЫМИ. ОТРИНУВ ЕЕ, ВЫ ВОЗВЫСИТЕСЬ И СМОЖЕТЕ ДОСТОЙНО СЛУЖИТЬ ЕМУ». 

Это последнее «ЕМУ» прозвучало как-то особенно весомо и одновременно жутко, затопило мысли полуосознанным, почти животным ужасом. 

Оцепенение от удара той странной молнией понемногу отпускало, Ю’кио понял, что может пошевелить пальцами, крепко стиснул зубы. Думай-думай-думай, не смей просто лежать! 

Он заставил себя вникнуть в смысл слов, попытаться понять. Связь дракона и всадника… Белые фигуры посчитали, что Дайки — его дракон? Но нет, как такое можно было заподозрить, с первого взгляда ведь очевидно… 

Или?.. 

В серый камень иглами ударили голубые разряды, и Дайки заверещал, запрокинул голову, забился сильнее. Ю’кио с присвистом втянул в себя воздух, до крови закусил губу, и в рот брызнуло солью. 

«Пожалуйста, только потерпи, еще немного!» — по привычке забормотал он мысленно, обращаясь к дракону, как если бы это был Рета — и нет-нет-нет, только не вспоминать о нем, не представлять его здесь сейчас, распластанным по серой скале, корчащимся от мук… 

Но вдруг подумалось — малодушно, жестоко: хорошо, что это все же не Рета, что он этого не испытывает. А потом отрезвляющий ужас: что, если, оставшись без него, Рета сразу же бросился в Промежуток? И уже не испытывал больше ничего, потому что Реты теперь просто не было? 

Ю’кио крепко зажмурился, снова распахнул глаза, весь напрягся, подобрался, заставил себя сосредоточиться. 

«Держись, не поддавайся, держись!» 

Дайки оскалился, заскрежетал зубами, дернул головой. А потом посмотрел на него так, словно услышал, и глаза у него снова были живые и яростные. 

«ДА СВЕРШИТСЯ РИТУАЛ! И ВЫ СТАНЕТЕ ЕДИНЫ», — громом провозгласило в голове. 

Ю’кио перевернулся набок, пользуясь тем, что на него никто не смотрит, оперся на ладонь, готовясь к прыжку, нашел взглядом цель. 

Ведь, вопреки догадке белых фигур, они двое не были связаны. И он не ощущал той противоестественной боли, которой мучили сейчас Дайки, — а значит, мог шевелиться. 

Мог действовать. 

Это был шанс — единственный, без права на ошибку. 

Монотонный напев стал громче, пронзительней, вознесся к небу визгом, и Ю’кио, отчаянно мечтая чем-нибудь заткнуть уши, скатился с алтаря и бросился на ближайшую к нему фигуру — ту самую, которая держала жезл. 

От удара из легких вышибло воздух. Он врезался в жесткую, словно каменную, спину, заставив пошатнуться, рванул за плечо, разворачивая, и ударил под дых. Фигура медленно согнулась. Ю’кио дотянулся, перехватил жезл у нее и тут же едва не выронил из-за разрядом побежавших по руке искр. Череп словно уставился на него, вращая молниями в глазницах, гротескный и странный, во многом человеческий — если не считать рога и вытянутую звериную пасть с острыми иглами зубов. 

Остальные фигуры недоуменно замерли, будто не знали, что делать, как реагировать на такую внезапную перемену в сценарии. Напев вопросительно завис в воздухе. 

Ю’кио содрогнулся от отвращения, взмахнул жезлом, как дубинкой, и атаковал следующего жреца, снова не встретив сопротивления. Они были, как огромные безвольные куклы, у которых обрезали ниточки. 

Но недолго — потому что уже через секунду земля под ними колыхнулась, словно что-то ударило в нее изнутри, и фигуры ожили, повернулись к Ю’кио все разом, угрожающе зашипели, совсем по-звериному. 

Он не успел толком испугаться, как одну из них вдруг охватило пламя. Ярко-рыжие языки жадно зализывали белую ткань, взбегая наверх, и жрец почти тут же превратился в живой факел, разгоняющий тьму. 

Оставленный без присмотра Дайки пережег свои путы, сплюнул искрами, встряхнулся и снова посмотрел Ю’кио прямо в глаза — и в голове раздался незнакомый голос, хриплый и протяжный: 

«Ты нравишься Шо’ичи. Он расстроится, если я вернусь без тебя». 

Ю’кио потрясенно приоткрыл рот, не до конца веря, что ему не померещилось, но разбираться со странностями было некогда: еще один жрец кинулся на него, растопырив руки и пытаясь отобрать жезл. Ю’кио увернулся, пнул под колено, потом врезал навершием в бок. Рога прокололи ткань и окрасили бордовым, череп словно оскалился, и раненый жрец молча повалился на землю. 

Они вели себя так беспомощно, несмотря на грозное шипение, как будто никогда не сталкивались с сопротивлением жертв и не могли поверить в реальность происходящего. 

Ю’кио в этом вполне мог их понять: ему то, что творилось вокруг, тоже казалось мутным кошмарным сном, бредом чье-то воспаленного сознания. Перед глазами плыло и голова опасно кружилась, отчего восприятие смазывалось, словно черный песчаный берег, бесноватое море, неудавшееся жертвоприношение — все это было нереальным, просто миражом, игрой воображения. События сменяли друг друга слишком быстро и странно, не всегда логично. 

Монотонное пение прервалось совсем, все остальные звуки заглушил усиливавшийся рев ветра и шум волн — море было совсем рядом, билось у подножия обрыва, и воздух насквозь пропах едкой солью. 

Дайки с рыком впился зубами в плечо еще одного жреца, дернул головой и отбросил в сторону, потом брезгливо сплюнул и следующего ударил лапой наотмашь. И с интересом уставился на распластанную фигуру — капюшон слетел, и стало видно лицо… вернее, морду. Рогатую, с вытянутой драконьей пастью и рогами, но с человеческим лбом и глазами. Выглядело так жутко и противоестественно, что Ю’кио всего передернуло. Если под «станете едины» подразумевалось нечто подобное — нет уж, спасибо! 

Игольчатые зубы щелкнули возле самого лица, едва не задев нос, и он ударил жезлом, как дубинкой, еще одного противника. Запоздало сообразил, что вот откуда взялся такой странный череп, и едва не завалился на спину, поскользнувшись на глине. 

Небо опрокинулось, дыхание перехватило, и Ю’кио приготовился к удару, но ощутил под спиной горячий мощный бок, а под ладонью — шершавую чешую. Выпрямился, опираясь на плечо оказавшегося рядом Дайки, быстро огляделся и только сейчас понял, что они находятся на вытоптанной овальной площадке на вершине холма или скалы, и вокруг лишь бесконечная чернота моря. Ю’кио облизал пересохшие губы и крепче стиснул в пальцах свое странное оружие, готовясь драться дальше. 

Ветер затих, словно залег на дно, и сквозь нарастающий шум волн и плеск стал слышен странный низкий гул, доносившийся откуда-то из-под земли. 

«РИТУАЛ! РИТУАЛ НЕ МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ ОСТАНОВЛЕН!» 

В безликом голосе впервые прозвучала эмоция — беспокойство. 

Беспокойство, перерастающее в панический ужас. 

А в следующее мгновение все оставшиеся жрецы, как по команде, развернулись и бросились врассыпную, торопясь и отталкивая друг друга. Даже раненые попытались приподняться и отползти, и такое их поведение только настораживало еще больше. Чужой страх заразителен, особенно когда не понимаешь его причины. 

В самом центре площадки тлела фигура подожженного жреца, но, к счастью, дождь забивал запах горелого мяса. 

Ю’кио заставил себя встряхнуться, повернулся к Дайки и принялся распутывать оставшиеся на его крыльях обрывки горелой веревки. Руки закоченели и слушались плохо, пальцы соскальзывали, да и сам Дайки, пытаясь помочь, только мешался, весь вертелся, не в силах сидеть спокойно. 

«Ну чего ты там копаешься, быстрее давай!» — раздалось в голове недовольное. 

Ю’кио пихнул его локтем и дернул еще один узел, жалея о потерянном кинжале, который был бы сейчас очень кстати. 

— Не дергайся тогда! — буркнул он, сглотнул и все-таки спросил: — Почему я могу тебя слышать? Мы же не… Портал? Из-за того, что мы прошли сквозь него вместе? 

Дайки раздраженно мотнул головой и щелкнул зубами: «Да какая разница! Ты…» — он резко осекся, уставившись на что-то за спиной Ю’кио и нервно подергивая хвостом. 

Оборачиваться совсем не хотелось, но выбора не было. Он понятия не имел, чего ожидал увидеть, но все равно бы не угадал. 

Жрецы сгрудились у обрыва, глядя вниз, как завороженные, потом медленно попятились, отступая назад, все быстрее и быстрее. 

А над краем скалы показалась змея. Огромная, толстая, лоснящаяся и мокрая, она повела головой, потом скользнула вперед, заползая на площадку, медленно, но неотвратимо, ощупывая землю странными присосками. За ней последовала другая, потом третья. Зрелище было необъяснимо отвратительным, хотелось немедленно промыть глаза и больше не смотреть. 

Ю’кио моргнул и вздрогнул от неожиданного визгливого крика, отдаленно похожего на драконий, когда первая змея метнулась вперед и схватила одного жреца, оплела его ноги и дернула вниз, с обрыва. А на ее месте возникло еще пять таких же змей. 

Нет, не змей. 

Щупалец. 

Тошнотворных гигантских щупалец, быстрых и хищных. 

Ю’кио не стал досматривать, как поведут себя оставшиеся жрецы, резко повернулся обратно к Дайки и сдернул последнюю веревку, схватился за гребень, торопливо бормоча: 

— Взлетай, взлетай, взлетай! 

Сердце колотилось в горле, как сумасшедшее. Похоже, тот самый таинственный «ОН» все-таки решил явиться за жертвой лично. 

«Да не торопи меня, сам знаю! — огрызнулся Дайки и щелкнул зубами. — Цепляйся лучше!» 

Ю’кио, не став спорить, вскочил ему на спину — седло то ли слетело при переходе через Портал, то ли его сняли жрецы, готовясь к своему ритуалу. 

Сидеть оказалось странно и неудобно, Дайки был более длинным и гибким, чем Рета. Обхватив его за шею руками, Ю’кио зажал под мышкой странный жезл, чтобы тот не достался снова кому-нибудь из жрецов, и едва не свалился, когда Дайки стрелой рванул вверх. 

Сила инерции дернула назад, неприятно щелкнули шейные позвонки, и Ю’кио снова укусил себя за нижнюю губу, теперь случайно. Дождь наконец прекратился, но все равно было мокро и холодно, ветер выбивал из глаз слезы и мешал вдохнуть. 

Сплюнув кровь и только чудом не попав ею на драконью чешую, Ю’кио взглянул вниз, на оставшуюся где-то среди волн скалу. И тут же понял, что зря это сделал. 

Потому что в воде клубился гигантский узел щупалец, копошился, словно насекомое, скользкий и безобразный. И, словно почувствовав его взгляд, он замер, а потом словно разбух, распустился цветком, обнажая круглую воронку зубастой пасти. 

Высокий, протяжный писк раскатился над волнами, оглушая и сбивая с толку. Несколько толстых щупалец метнулись им вслед, но они уже успели взлететь высоко, несмотря на сопротивление ветра. Воздух здесь был не только мокрым, но и разреженным, Ю’кио почувствовал, как темнеет в глазах, и вцепился в драконью шею покрепче. 

«Задушишь, — буркнул Дайки и словно невзначай поинтересовался: — Что будем делать, если Портала тут нет?» Он спросил это таким тоном, словно на самом деле ему было неважно, но Ю’кио коленями чувствовал, как он напрягся в ожидании ответа. 

Они оба одинаково боялись. И это странным образом успокаивало. 

Ю’кио открыл было рот, закашлялся, мотнул головой и наконец ответил мысленно: 

«Такое невозможно! Такие штуки бесследно не пропадают, так что Портал должен быть где-то рядом! Высматривай, у тебя острее зрение». 

Он очень старался верить в свои собственные слова, потому что если он ошибается… Они не выдержат в воздухе так долго в шторм, Дайки быстро устанет. А если вернуться обратно на скалу, там их просто сожрут. 

Руки снова свело судорогой от холода, болела спина и что-то внутри. Дайки сделал пируэт, скосив на него мрачный синий глаз, проворчал: 

«Кто сказал, что я должен исполнять твои приказы?» 

Ю’кио не стал ничего отвечать, опять сплюнул кровью, на мгновение устало прижался щекой к теплой чешуе, чуть не оцарапавшись. 

И заметил первым. Сначала подумал, что это в воде просто отражается луна — но небо плотно заволокли тучи, и луны видно не было. 

Грязно-бурые волны с такой же грязной бахромой пены, а под ними, на глубине нескольких метров, — круглое белое сияние. 

«Нет, — Дайки широко распахнул крылья, паря над этим местом и скептически глядя вниз. — Ни за что. Я туда не сунусь». 

Ю’кио нахмурился, перехватил поудобнее выскальзывающий жезл. 

«Хочешь остаться здесь? Быстрее, эта тварь явно плывет сюда!» 

Вода действительно бурлила в их направлении, щупальца гибко извивались, подтягивая за собой огромную тушу. Снова пошел дождь, затекая в глаза и ноздри, и море явно было не сильно мокрее воздуха. 

Дайки гибко изогнул шею, чтобы повернуть к нему голову, и посмотрел, как на идиота, возмущенно объявив: 

«Да не собираюсь я нырять! Не люблю воду». 

Это признание оказалось таким нелепым и неуместным, что Ю’кио фыркнул от неожиданности, мысленно сказал: «То-то Шо’ичи постоянно жалуется, что тебя мыть сложно», — а потом вдохнул как можно больше влажного липкого воздуха, забивавшего легкие, словно мокрая вата, и проорал: 

— Ныряй! 

И Дайки все же послушался. 

Стремительное падение, отвесно вниз-вниз-вниз, гибко увернуться от одного щупальца, поднырнуть под другое, проскочить между третьим и четвертым. Все беспорядочно мелькает и смазывается, к горлу подступает тошнота, в мыслях свистит ветер. 

А потом удар, глухой звон в ушах, ослепительное сияние Портала и горькая соль морской воды вокруг. 

* * *

Темнота. Темнота, темнота, темнота, еще более абсолютная и непроглядная после яркого света. Словно вокруг ничего нет, не было и никогда уже не будет, а самое главное — его самого тоже нет, он только иллюзия, смутный, забытый всеми образ. 

Темнота. 

Пауза. 

И снова — падение и удар, а потом нестерпимо яркий белый свет и наконец-то возможность вдохнуть полной грудью, отплевываясь от воды. 

Но неизмеримо важнее другое: больной, неправильной пустоты в голове не стало, она тут же заполнилась родным присутствием. 

«Ю’КИО!» — с облегчением и болью в мысленном голосе прорыдал Рета, вцепляясь в него сознанием, оплетая, втягивая в себя в жажде оградить от всего мира. Собственных мыслей у Ю’кио не было — в голове метался Рета, как есть, живой и настоящий, свой, неповторимый и самый важный, и глаза вдруг совсем некстати защипало от слез. Рета, его Рета, где-то рядом, совсем близко, нужно только его найти, убедиться! 

Ю’кио неуклюже скатился со спины Дайки, попытался устоять на ногах и не смог: все тело затекло и закоченело. После того чуждого мира воздух в этом показался сухим и почти горячим, хотя в пещерах наверняка не стало теплее за то время, что они отсутствовали. 

Дайки запрокинул голову и протяжно завыл — и, отзываясь ему, взвыл и Рета. 

Многократно усиленное эхо заметалось под сводом. Но больше — никаких посторонних звуков: ни рыка диких драконов, ни грохота, даже Портал потрескивал едва слышно. 

Ю’кио открыл слезящиеся глаза, безошибочно нашел взглядом Рету — тот уже был не под завалом, но слишком далеко, на другом конце пещеры, и нужно было срочно добраться до него, коснуться, убедиться, что он здесь, что все закончилось, они снова вместе и ничто больше их не разлучит — ни Порталы, ни извращенные ритуалы чуждого мира… 

Ю’кио попытался подняться на ноги и не смог, сил не хватило. 

Он чувствовал, что Рета кинулся ему навстречу, но Шо’ичи успел раньше. Откуда-то возник между Дайки и Ю’кио, протянул ему руку и вздернул на ноги. Прижал к себе, стиснув почти до боли, и пальцы у него были жесткие и горячие, от волос пахло потом и каменной крошкой. 

Второй ладонью он гладил подставлявшегося Дайки по морде, беспорядочно и быстро, словно пытался вспомнить его на ощупь всего, — и, кажется, щеки у Шо’ичи тоже были мокрые. 

Голова кружилась, все происходило так быстро и воспринималось обрывками, яркими отдельными картинками, вспышками физических ощущений. 

А потом Рета наконец оказался совсем рядом, большой, яркий, нетерпеливо-взволнованный, попытался обхватить Ю’кио крылом, притянуть к себе — но сверху легло более широкое синее крыло Дайки и подтянуло к нему уже Рету. Ю’кио и Шо’ичи оказались зажаты между драконами, под двойным потолком из крыльев. Драконы урчали что-то друг другу и на этот раз переплели не только хвосты, но и шеи. 

В сознании Ю’кио непрерывной скороговоркой звучало его собственное имя, а у него самого пока не было сил формулировать мысли, так что он просто гладил Рету по боку, водил замерзшей рукой по теплым чешуйкам, прислушиваясь к нему. В горле стоял ком, и все не получалось сглотнуть. Облегчение было слишком сильным, от него подкашивались ноги и звенело в голове. 

Рядом что-то тихо бормотал Шо’ичи, обращаясь к своему дракону, кажется, ощупывал его, куда мог дотянуться. Потом вдруг несильно хлопнул ладонью по боку, поближе к хребту — Ю’кио запоздало понял, что это в ответ на требование Дайки перестать над ним трястись — развернулся, прижался к дракону спиной и наконец посмотрел на Ю’кио. 

Губы у него были такими белыми, что почти потерялись на лице, а глаза — как темные провалы в душу. 

— Не делай так больше, — надломленным голосом произнес Шо’ичи, не опуская взгляда. 

Кто из них подался вперед первым, Ю’кио не знал, только в следующий момент понял, что стоит в чужих объятиях и сам обнимает Шо’ичи, уткнувшись лбом ему в плечо. Со спины чувствовалось тепло Реты, а сам Рета продолжал давиться рыданиями, и постепенно его мысли принимали более внятную форму: 

«Мы убили одного из них, а тут вы вернулись, хорошо, что вернулись, я думал, что умру, тебя не было, я был совсем один, это так больно, так страшно!» 

— Я уже здесь, — прошептал Ю’кио, с трудом двигая губами. Ему было холодно, так холодно, впервые в жизни, и он все не мог отогреться — хотя вокруг были теплые драконы и не менее теплые чужие руки. — Мы оба. 

— Как никогда вовремя, — Шо’ичи погладил его между лопаток и, судя по голосу, нахмурился. — Я думал, что все, это конец. Пытался дотянуться до Дайки и слышал только пустоту, — он ощутимо содрогнулся, и Ю’кио обнял его покрепче. — А потом на несколько секунд мне удалось посмотреть его глазами — на Портал под водой, ваше отражение и того монстра. 

«А я увидел это место, — добавил Дайки. — И понял, что вы оба живы, и ты, и желтый придурок. Поэтому и нырнул, а не потому, что кто-то мне что-то приказал!» 

«Ничего я не придурок!» — тут же инстинктивно возмутился Рета, и Ю’кио послал ему волну тепла, привычно успокаивая. 

— Да-да, ты у нас против приказов, — ласково сказал Шо’ичи, протягивая руку к своему дракону. — Я увидел вас, передал Рете, что вы живы — и вы почти сразу вернулись. Но пока вас не было… это были худшие двадцать минут в моей жизни. 

«В нашей жизни, — поправил его Дайки. — И нас не было дольше! Час! Может, даже два!» 

— Мы провели там очень много времени, — подтвердил Ю’кио, с трудом ворочая языком. Окружающий мир тоже будто замерз и замедлился — или это просто сам Ю’кио его теперь так воспринимал. 

Он не понял, когда они вчетвером успели расцепиться и куда делась его мокрая одежда — вместо нее он был закутан в одеяло. Его все равно трясло, не помогало даже то, что Шо’ичи крепко обнимал, явно надеясь согреть. Но сам он при этом выглядел таким усталым и помятым, что Ю’кио совестно было тыкаться ему в шею холодным носом, хоть и очень хотелось. 

Вокруг не менее мокрого Дайки кружил Рета и пытался дышать на него теплым воздухом, а не огнем, чтобы подсушить чешую. Иногда из пасти начинали сыпаться искорки, Дайки морщился и пытался ударить его хвостом, но Рета ловко уворачивался и продолжал, слишком упорный, чтобы отступить и смириться даже в мелочах. 

— Вы очень удачно сейчас упали, — заметил Шо’ичи и зачем-то взлохматил Ю’кио волосы. Было странно, и от затылка по позвоночнику вниз прошла волна приятной дрожи. — Задавили последнюю из этих тварей! 

Повезло, что повторно Портал открылся в потолке пещеры. 

С предпоследней Шо’ичи и Рета как-то справились сами. «Этот неправильный дракон не мог плеваться огнем, — рассказывал Рета, — всадник Дайки… Шо’ичи, то есть, отвлекал его, а я напал сверху и сжег! Правда, пламени почти не осталось теперь. А еще Шо’ичи сам вытащил меня из-под завала всего-то какими-то палками!» 

— Это называется «рычаг», — пояснил Шо’ичи и усмехнулся. Эта его усмешка была бледной тенью обычной, но почему-то от ее вида Ю’кио все же стало легче. 

Потом он с запозданием понял, что Шо’ичи, кажется, теперь тоже слышит мысленную речь Реты, но спросить ничего не успел. 

«Ну и хорошо, отстань уже от меня, мне нормально!» — недовольно потребовал Дайки и замер, когда Рета лизнул его нос. 

Дайки щелкнул зубами, попытавшись укусить его, потом потянулся всем телом и отряхнулся, дернул крылом — и на каменистый пол пещеры шлепнулась какая-то рыбина. Наверное, это и правда была рыба: судя по крупной чешуе и плавникам. Непривычными были шипы, покрывавшие все ее тело, третий глаз во лбу и то, что чешуя не блестела, а была блеклой и черной. 

— О, вы добыли мне рыбки? — обрадовался Шо’ичи. 

Ю’кио покосился на него с подозрением и на всякий случай пояснил, как маленькому ребенку: 

— Я бы не рискнул есть что-либо из другого мира, оно может оказаться ядовитым. 

Шо’ичи в ответ только рассмеялся, мотая головой: 

— Ю’кио, ты слишком серьезный! 

Глаза у него не смеялись, и вообще взгляд был какой-то подозрительно нежный, и в груди от этого потеплело. Постепенно тепло начало расходиться по всему телу, особенно когда подошедший Рета дохнул горячим воздухом и на Ю’кио тоже. Несколько искорок упали на одеяло, но Шо’ичи быстро погасил их ладонью. 

— Когда вы исчезли, — произнес он и поморщился, потер глаза пальцами, — Портал будто взорвался. Воздух затрещал, во все стороны брызнули осколки. А потом я понял, что слышу, как у меня в голове кричит Рета. 

Ю’кио кивнул в ответ, продолжая наблюдать за своим драконом. Тот не находил себе места. Снова обнюхал Дайки, лизнул щеку Ю’кио и повернулся к его разложенной на камнях одежде, собираясь высушить еще и ее. Следом за ним пошел и Дайки, явно стараясь сделать вид, что он просто гуляет в ту же самую сторону, что и Рета. 

— Ты слышишь теперь Дайки? — уточнил Шо’ичи. Ю’кио снова кивнул. Говорить не хотелось. 

«Не тормоши его, — неожиданно проворчал Дайки. — Вечно ты лезешь со своими разговорами, когда тебя не хотят слушать!» 

— Я хочу его слушать, — возразил Ю’кио и устало прикрыл глаза. Второй раз за сутки снова оказаться мокрым и продрогшим до костей — да он настоящий везунчик!

«Я просушил твою одежду!» — гордо объявил Рета. 

Шо’ичи рассмеялся, и Ю’кио перестал чувствовать его рядом, потерянно оглянулся — тот пошел за его одеждой, скептически осмотрел результат и заметил: 

— Боюсь, ты ее скорее подпалил. 

Туника действительно пахла гарью, а на боку красовалась свежая дырка с обгорелыми краями, но Ю’кио отнесся к этому равнодушно. Ему вообще казалось, что если Шо’ичи и Рета перестанут его тормошить, то он сядет и уснет ровно на том месте, на котором стоит, даже несмотря на не до конца ушедший из тела холод. Слишком многое пришлось пережить за последнюю пару часов, он просто не выдерживал и не мог справиться с собой. 

Рассказывал о том, что происходило в другом мире, больше Дайки. Как ни странно, иногда он останавливался, давая Ю’кио слово. 

Теперь разговаривать стало намного проще — они все четверо друг друга слышали и понимали, не приходилось никого повторять и озвучивать. 

Потом Ю’кио в какой-то момент все-таки закрыл глаза. А когда открыл их, оказалось, что они уже ушли из пещеры с Порталом. Он лежал на спине Реты, сильные мускулы двигались под шкурой, и от движения немного укачивало. Снова стало холодно, Ю’кио попытался нашарить одеяло и чуть не упал — Рета успел вскинуть крыло, придерживая его. 

— Лучше лежи, выглядишь ты не очень хорошо, — с тревогой сказал Шо’ичи, остановившись рядом. 

Под мышкой он держал что-то, завернутое во второе одеяло. Из свертка торчала рукоять жезла, и Ю’кио ощутил, как горло сводит болезненным спазмом. Он содрогнулся, усилием воли оттолкнул воспоминания о произошедшем по ту сторону Портала. Вместо этого сосредоточился на другом: 

— Нужно отдать эту штуку Предводителю, пусть они с Госпожой решат, что делать. Не уверен, правда, что она будет работать и в нашем мире тоже. 

— Отдадим, когда вернемся, — согласился Шо’ичи. — Думаю, они свяжутся с Арфистами. Если в Вейре уже кончился гон, конечно, а то К’гетора нас прибьет, если мы помешаем его уединению с женой. 

— Не к спеху, будем надеяться, до утра ничего непоправимого не случится, — вздохнул Ю’кио, пытаясь сесть поудобнее и одновременно укутаться в одеяло. — Нужно только как-то завалить вход в эту пещеру. Чтобы больше никто… никто сюда не попал. 

Он содрогнулся всем телом и понял, что не может просто лежать и позволять остальным о нем заботиться. Им ведь всем тоже досталось! 

Ю’кио все же сполз со спины обеспокоенного Реты, похлопал его по морде и пошел рядом, стараясь не показывать, с каким трудом переставляет ноги. 

Идущий впереди Дайки обернулся, изучил его взглядом, в котором на этот раз уже не было презрения, и выдал: «Ты ничего так. Для человека». 

— Наглая морда! — рассмеялся Шо’ичи. — Для человека Ю’кио просто потрясающий, да, Рета? 

Тот согласно заворчал и ткнулся мордой в плечо своему всаднику, пришлось его гладить. 

— Ты для дракона тоже сойдешь, — сообщил Ю’кио, глядя на Дайки. Тот хмыкнул. А потом вдруг развернулся, и его морда оказалась прямо у лица Ю’кио. 

Синие глаза сошлись к переносице, зрелище было весьма комичное, и Ю’кио не удержался, усмехнулся и несильно хлопнул его по носу. 

В ответ Дайки чихнул, а потом фыркнул: «Ладно, так и быть, можешь почесать меня тоже». Вид у него при этом был привычно заносчивый, но одновременно смущенный, что он явно пытался скрыть. 

— Всю жизнь мечтал, — закатил глаза Ю’кио, но все же подчинился, с силой провел ладонью по пятну шрама на длинной шее. 

Позабытый Рета боднул Шо’ичи лбом в поясницу, так что тот аж подпрыгнул от неожиданности, и капризно потребовал: «А меня?» 

Шо’ичи в первое мгновение слегка растерялся, потом послушно поскреб его ногтями у основания гребня — видимо, заметил, где чешет обычно Ю’кио. Рета блаженно полуприкрыл глаза и поводил головой из стороны в сторону. 

А потом вдруг встрепенулся, скинул с себя руку Шо’ичи и побежал куда-то в боковой проход. 

«Там что-то блестит!» — объявил он на ходу. 

«Сокровища?!» — оживился Дайки и тоже бросился следом. 

Оба словно напрочь позабыли, что им уже пришлось сегодня пережить из-за этого похода за «сокровищами». Шо’ичи и Ю’кио переглянулись. 

— Драконы, — вздохнул Шо’ичи и усмехнулся — на этот раз куда более похоже на обычного себя. Ю’кио посмотрел на его губы, искусанные, но уже вернувшие цвет, и не удержался — быстро подался вперед и поцеловал. Прикосновение вышло совсем легким, почти робким. Он хотел сразу отстраниться, но Шо’ичи вцепился в него, обхватив лицо ладонями, и не отпустил. 

«Ю’кио!» — тут же заныл Рета. Или не тут же? Сколько прошло времени, пока они с Шо’ичи целовались? 

В голове раздались какие-то странные звуки, и Ю’кио не сразу понял, что это: раскатистое и басовитое. Потом до него дошло — Дайки смеялся. 

Он наконец разорвал поцелуй, с удивлением осознав, что успел обнять Шо’ичи за пояс, посмотрел вперед… и сначала просто не сообразил, что именно видит, настолько нелепым было зрелище. 

Из ближайшего узкого прохода торчали дергающиеся задние лапы и хвост. И чешуйчатая желто-бронзовая задница. 

— Рета, — не веря своим глазам, выдохнул Ю’кио. И нервно хохотнул. 

«Я застрял! — возвестил тот с искренним возмущением. Лягнул Дайки, решившего его обнюхать, по морде, и жалобно продолжил: — Вытащи меня отсюда?» 

Шо’ичи обернулся и тоже затрясся от смеха. 

Ю’кио вздохнул, помассировал виски, и, оценивающе смерив заднюю часть Реты взглядом, объявил: 

— Пожалуй, я тебя все-таки тоже на диету посажу. 

* * *

Когда они вернулись, Вейр уже снова спал. Даже не верилось, что они улетели отсюда всего сутки назад и что за это время успело произойти столько событий. Хотя при этом вряд ли стоило удивляться, что никаких сокровищ им в результате своих пещерных похождений найти не удалось. 

Не сговариваясь, они выбрали для отдыха вейр Ю’кио и Реты, потому что расстаться сейчас казалось неправильным. Драконы подтолкнули людей внутрь и тут же разлеглись на площадке для взлета, перегородив выход, как живой заслон. Какое-то время пихались, периодически друг друга покусывали, но в целом быстро успокоились, сонные и уставшие. 

Рета все-таки наполз, довольно урча, и в этот раз Дайки не стал сопротивляться. С фырканьем закинул на него в ответ лапы и вытянул шею. В результате они сплелись так плотно, что различить, где заканчивается один и начинается другой, можно было только по цвету чешуи. Но постоянно по очереди поднимали головы и провожали своих всадников внимательными взглядами, проверяя, все ли в порядке. 

Такая непрошеная опека забавляла и немного раздражала. Ю’кио послал Рете волну своих эмоций, покачал головой и ушел в спальню, где прямо на полу была свалена груда одеял. Шо’ичи уже был там и с любопытством осматривался, заложив руки за спину, хотя ничего интересного у Ю’кио тут не было, обычное типовое жилище всадника: бассейн, лифт для доставки еды из кухни, стол и скамья. Стопка писем из дома и некоторые памятные сувениры были запрятаны в тайник. 

Закутанный жезл они прислонили к стене у входа. Ю’кио покосился на него, передернулся и хмыкнул: 

— Все-таки я был прав, когда сказал, что ничем хорошим эта авантюра не закончится. 

Шо’ичи удивленно оглянулся на него через плечо и вскинул брови: 

— Ну почему же, по-моему, закончилась она как раз очень хорошо! 

Видеть его в своем убежище было… странно. Раньше гости сюда не заглядывали, и Ю’кио плохо представлял себе, что положено делать в таких случаях. Предложить выпить? Перекусить? Но у него вряд ли что-то осталось из припасов, а на кухнях давно все спят. 

Сначала по возвращении он думал отмыться, но потом решил, что воды с него пока хватит. Поэтому быстро скинул одежду, повернувшись к Шо’ичи спиной, и нырнул под одеяло, натянул его до подбородка. Растянулся на спине, прерывисто выдохнул, ощущая тупую ноющую боль от многочисленных ушибов. Ткань была прохладной, но мягкой и пахла знакомо — хвойным маслом и свежим ветром. 

Шо’ичи невозмутимо разделся тоже, аккуратно сложил свою одежду в стопку и опустился рядом на колени, приподнял край одеяла с вопросом: 

— Ну что, будем греться? 

Теперь уже настала очередь Ю’кио вскидывать брови, хотя он подвинулся, освобождая место. 

— Шучу-шучу! — подмигнул Шо’ичи и тоже вытянулся рядом, покряхтывая и ворча, что завтра у него будет куча синяков, и совсем не таких, которые он предпочел бы оставить себе на память. 

Они лежали, не касаясь друг друга, но так близко, что можно было почувствовать чужое тепло и дыхание. За стеной ворочались и громко сопели драконы, в сознании Ю’кио ощутил сонное любопытство Реты и мысленно щелкнул его по носу, чтобы не мешал. 

«Ну вот! — притворно обиделся тот. — Мне же интересно, как это у людей происходит! А в прошлый раз я почти ничего не понял». 

Ю’кио ласково фыркнул: «Спи уже, извращенец чешуйчатый». 

Когда он открыл глаза, то невольно вздрогнул, наткнувшись на очень внимательный и темный взгляд Шо’ичи. Тот медленно протянул руку, давая возможность отстраниться, и легонько провел пальцем по щеке, смахивая выпавшую ресницу, задумчиво протянул: 

— Кстати, в тему финалов. Мне вот что интересно. А кто же все-таки поймал Сацуки? И ждет ли нас в скором времени новый выводок? 

Ю’кио умудрился напрочь забыть, с чего все началось. А ведь если б не полет золотой — ничего этого бы не было! Или, во всяком случае, было бы не сейчас и не совсем так. 

— Это в любом случае будет большим событием, — он повернулся набок, приподнялся на локте, подперев голову рукой. — Кладок давно не было, а Претендентов заметно прибавилось. 

— Ничего, они еще поймут, что не все так радужно, когда К’гетора после Запечатления примется сокращать их имена, — проворчал Шо’ичи, хотя глаза его смеялись. — Никто не может понять, по какому принципу он это делает! Беднягу Шигехиро вон урезал до Ш’ге, Т’цую с Тецуей теперь спутать можно, если быстро произнести… хотя у них и так имена были похожие. 

Ю’кио скользнул взглядом по четким отметинам на его горле, безотчетно облизнул губы и не сразу понял, что от него ждут какого-то ответа. 

— Хорошо, что они не связанные друг с другом дракон и всадник, а то этой путаницы было бы еще больше. 

Собственное тело казалось неповоротливым, словно набитым соломой, но в то же время где-то внутри, в низу живота, начало тлеть протяжное тепло. 

Шо’ичи усмехнулся: 

— Да уж, это точно! Тебе повезло, что твое имя и так не по нашим правилам звучит, с гласной начинается, так что К’гетора не стал тебя мучить. 

Предводитель их Вейра отличался своеобразным и ему одному понятным чувством юмора. Ю’кио правда мог считать, что легко отделался, хотя привыкал все равно долго. 

Он снова лег, протянул руку, провел ладонью по чужому плечу, вниз, до самого запястья, хотел переплести их пальцы, но не решился, отдернулся. И задал вопрос, который раньше никогда не приходил ему в голову: 

— А как раньше звучало твое имя? 

Шо’ичи неожиданно замялся, сдул с носа длинную прядь и пожал плечами: 

— Да почти так же, на самом деле. К’гетора сначала заявил, что нужно сокращать до Ш’ичи или вообще до Ш’чи, но я предложил ему сделку, и мы полюбовно договорились. 

А потом он вдруг подкатился ближе, прижался бедром, после перевернулся и навис сверху, опираясь на локти. 

Ю’кио на мгновение задержал дыхание, глядя на него снизу вверх, сглотнул и сам удивился тому, как ровно прозвучал его голос: 

— Боюсь спросить, что это была за сделка. 

— И не спрашивай! — короткая пауза. — Но скажем так, я помог ему вычислить нежеланных претендентов на честь его очаровательной дочери. 

У их нетипичного Предводителя была не только законная жена — не всадница, Хозяйка нижних пещер — но еще и любимая дочь, которую он категорически отказался отдавать на воспитание другим. Спорить с ним в этом вопросе не рисковал даже Кацунори, его собственный дракон. Правда, очарование у вспыльчивой Ри’ко было весьма своеобразным, но коварство Шо’ичи в любом случае не знало границ. Или умело их обходить. 

Теплая шершавая ладонь скользнула по щеке, и самым естественным было прижаться к ней сильнее. Ни к чему задумываться о ком-то постороннем, когда они здесь наедине, и даже их драконы спят. 

— Какой-то ты непривычно спокойный и тихий, — неожиданно хрипло прошептал Шо’ичи. 

Взгляд у него был такой пристальный, изучающий, что Ю’кио не выдержал, посмотрел в сторону и вздохнул: 

— Просто устал. 

— И обленился? Пожалей меня, мне и Дайки хватит! 

На грани осознания — присутствие Реты, свернувшегося сонным теплом. Это успокаивало. И убеждало, что тот не против, что все хорошо. 

Он вздохнул, запустил пальцы в волосы Шо’ичи, нащупывая колючие обожженные концы, и за затылок притянул ближе к себе, в последний момент зажмурился. 

Целовались они медленно и аккуратно — на его прокушенной нижней губе корочкой запеклась кровь, и было немного больно. Шо’ичи ласкал языком, вылизывал зубы, щекотал небо. Без эха драконьих ощущений все казалось слабее, не так остро и оглушительно. Но зато это — только свое, можно не торопиться и как следует распробовать, насладиться каждой мелочью. 

Шо’ичи завозился, стянул с него одеяло и отбросил в сторону, лег сверху, притерся. Они оба уже были наполовину возбуждены, и по телу волнами побежали колючие мурашки предвкушения. Ю’кио обнял в ответ, с силой провел ногтями между лопаток, и Шо’ичи выгнулся, одобрительно застонал. Потом снова приподнялся, устроился между его ног и, не сводя внимательно взгляда с его лица, словно проверяя реакцию, положил ладони на его колени и медленно развел в стороны, до самого упора, пока бедра не прижались к ткани. 

В такой открытой, уязвимой позе Ю’кио совсем неромантично ощутил себя препарированной лягушкой, но взгляда не отвел. Мышцы немного тянуло, он давно не разминался. 

Но это того стоило, потому что взгляд у Шо’ичи сделался совершенно дикий, темный и голодный. Зрачки заметно расширились, губы пересохли, ноздри нервно подрагивали — он явно сдерживался из последних сил и совсем сипло прошептал: 

— Меня всегда поражала твоя растяжка. 

Жар внутри разгорелся в полную силу, Ю’кио поерзал, потом дотянулся до отброшенного одеяла, скомкал и подпихнул себе под поясницу, чтобы приподнять бедра — вроде так будет удобнее. 

— Попрыгай тоже на шхуне в шторм, пытаясь в одиночку управиться с парусами, такая же будет. 

— Сомневаюсь, — усмехнулся Шо’ичи и ловким движением извлек откуда-то знакомый пузырек. — Думаю, дело в природной гибкости и грации. 

— Да прекрати уже! — Ю’кио раздраженно пихнул его кулаком в плечо и с присвистом втянул в себя воздух, когда скользкий палец без предупреждения проник внутрь, сразу неожиданно глубоко. 

Было… странно. Он инстинктивно напрягся, поерзал снова, пытаясь привыкнуть. Сделал глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнул, зная, что нужно расслабиться, но тело не слушалось. 

Шо’ичи чуть нахмурился, внимательно следя за его реакцией: 

— Неприятно? 

Ю’кио лизнул нижнюю губу — снова соленой каплей выступила кровь — и качнул головой: 

— Потерплю. 

Результат был совсем не такой, как он рассчитывал — Шо’ичи резко отстранился и всплеснул руками: 

— Мне не нужно, чтобы ты терпел! 

От Реты тоже короткой вспышкой прилетело недовольство и неодобрение. 

Но не успел Ю’кио отреагировать, спросить, что тогда им от него нужно, как Шо’ичи сполз по его телу ниже, обхватил шершавой мозолистой ладонью его член, легонько сжал и вдруг накрыл головку губами. 

Кажется, его подбросило вверх от силы ощущений. По всему телу прошла дрожь, дыхание перехватило, и это было столь же мучительно, как хорошо. Тесное мягкое тепло обхватило его полностью, превратило все кости в желе, заставило мгновенно утратить контроль над собой — он даже не сразу заметил, когда вернулось тянущее жжение внизу. 

Шо’ичи растягивал его медленно и осторожно, отвлекая совсем другими прикосновениями. Снова отстранился, обхватил влажный от его слюны и болезненно напряженный член ладонью, с силой провел снизу вверх ладонью и одновременно принялся целовать и вылизывать живот. Мягкий горячий язык щекотно скользил по коже, спустился от пупка ниже, осторожно тронул головку. За этими ощущениями едва не потерялись длинные пальцы, теперь уже два, которые сначала потерли подушечками края отверстия по кругу, а потом резко скользнули глубоко внутрь, проворачиваясь. Ю’кио мог только беспомощно цепляться за чужие плечи и хватать воздух ртом, ощущая себя щепкой в буйстве волн. 

Обязательно надо узнать, как он так делает. И потом сделать ему так тоже. 

Ю’кио зажмурился, откинул голову назад, пережидая особенно острый приступ удовольствия. Позволил себе поверить, почувствовать, что они дома. Что они все живы, целы и в безопасности. Вместе. 

И наконец расслабился. 

И тут же охнул, потрясенно распахнул глаза, потому что все тело словно прошило оглушительной горячей вспышкой. 

— Ага, — довольно протянул Шо’ичи, смахнул пот с виска и снова лег на него сверху. Голос у него слегка дрожал от напряжения. — Прости, но я уже не очень могу терпеть. 

Ю’кио обхватил его ногами, прижимая к себе, и улыбнулся. 

Проникновение он даже не ощутил — вернее, не понял толком, что это было именно оно. Но снова стало хорошо. Странное, непривычное чувство заполненности, из-за которого было боязно сделать глубокий вдох. Тянущее жжение внизу, такое, что его казалось мало, хотелось ощутить полнее, потому что от каждого толчка по позвоночнику снова пробегали вспышки. Шо’ичи двигался медленно, плавно, не выходя до конца, внимательно вглядывался в его лицо, словно проверял, все ли в порядке, и его такого хотелось целовать еще сильнее, чем обычно. 

Голова кружилась, стены плыли в разные стороны, и Ю’кио чувствовал себя очень странно. Физические ощущения путали мысли, жар пожирал все изнутри — пережитые страх, боль, усталость. Они словно снова взлетели — но это был совсем другой полет, только на двоих, а не на четверых, как в прошлый раз. 

Холод наконец отступил полностью. Ю’кио изо всех сил цеплялся за Шо’ичи, пытался целовать его горло, но, кажется, промахивался. Его член, зажатый между их телами, от трения готов был взорваться, и самому Ю’кио быстро стало тесно в своей собственной коже, он пытался лежать спокойно, но невольно дергался, подаваясь навстречу и раскрываясь сильнее, разводя колени еще шире. И с каждым таким его движением глаза Шо’ичи темнели все сильнее. 

В сознании заворочалось драконье любопытство, сонное и заторможенное, просто реакция Реты на его удовольствие. Неразборчивое мысленное бормотание: «Наверное, в следующий раз я тоже Дайки хвост подставлю...» Ю’кио фыркнул, а потом захлебнулся воздухом, потому что Шо’ичи вдруг вышел из его тела полностью, подразнил, обведя края головкой, а потом с силой вбился обратно, на всю длину. Перед глазами вспыхнули искры, Ю’кио проехался спиной по одеялу, крепче вцепился в чужие плечи, снова попытался вдохнуть и не смог, потому что Шо’ичи начал двигаться совсем иначе. Толчки стали быстрее, сильнее, пробирали до самого горла, и терпеть было совсем невмоготу, хотелось взорваться, вывернуться наизнанку, возродиться заново. Шо’ичи зажмурился, застонал, словно все еще пытался сдерживаться, потом наклонился и впился губами ему в плечо, совсем рядом с предыдущим засосом. Ю’кио неуклюже погладил его по шее, ощутив бешеное биение пульса, мазнул пальцами по скуле и застонал в ответ, подавшись навстречу очередному толчку. 

В какой-то момент очередная вспышка ужалила так сильно, что он хрипло вскрикнул, запрокинул голову и кончил. И, кажется, на несколько секунд потерял сознание, потому что когда открыл глаза, с трудом разлепив веки, — Шо’ичи лежал на нем, придавив теплой тяжестью, и пытался отдышаться. Затылок у него был насквозь мокрый от пота, но Ю’кио все равно вплел в его волосы пальцы, обнял другой рукой за плечи и притиснул к себе как можно крепче, неуклюже ткнулся губами в соленый висок. 

«Ну теперь-то ты перестанешь меня пилить, что я тебе испортил весь план?» — вдруг раздался у них в головах высокомерный голос Дайки. Рета довольно хихикнул, и стало очевидно, что они оба все-таки внимательно наблюдали, поганцы. Ну хоть комментировать в процессе особо не стали в этот раз… Даже как-то нечестно, что на них эмоции всадников не влияли так, как происходило наоборот. 

Шо’ичи слегка напрягся, приподнялся на локтях и горестно скривился: 

— Я пригрел на груди неблагодарного ящера-предателя, — он тяжело вздохнул. — А я ведь даже специально ходил изучал варианты и выбрал его заранее. Но если б знал, что из него вылупится, ни за что бы так не сделал! 

Дайки фыркнул и демонстративно проигнорировал эти слова, погружаясь в сон. 

— В смысле? — слегка нахмурился Ю’кио, не понимая, о чем речь. 

В голове было ярко и звонко, по телу волнами гуляло удовольствие, и не хотелось ни говорить, ни о чем-либо думать. 

Шо’ичи наконец медленно вышел из него, осторожно погладил кончиками пальцев растянутые края и только после этого ответил: 

— Еще до Запечатления я тайком заглядывал посмотреть кладку. Сразу приметил его яйцо и пару раз не удержался, все-таки потрогал — словно тянуло меня к нему что-то. Ну… вот так и получилось в итоге. 

Ю’кио уставился на него в откровенном изумлении, даже не отследив тот момент, когда Шо’ичи вытер их обоих краем одеяла, потом закатил глаза: 

— Правила и предписания существуют явно не для тебя. 

Но кто бы мог подумать… Нетипично, что они, получается, установили связь так рано, еще до вылупления. Интересно, случалось ли раньше нечто подобное или это уникальный случай? 

— Ничего, ты достаточно правильный для нас обоих, — успокоил его Шо’ичи и легонько поцеловал в переносицу. 

Было щекотно, Ю’кио инстинктивно зажмурился и все-таки уточнил: 

— А что за план? 

— Ну, — Шо’ичи помялся, явно не особо желая признаваться. — Я долго к тебе приглядывался, понял, что так твое внимание привлечь не получится… И в итоге потребовал у Дайки, чтобы он в брачный полет прекратил лениться и полетел уже за Ретой, раз давно этого хотел! А сам собирался найти тебя. Только наши драконы этот план немного нарушили. 

Он снова улыбнулся, но как-то неловко, почти неуверенно, и Ю’кио, по-прежнему ощущая странную легкость изнутри, погладил его лоб кончиками пальцев: 

— Это они умеет. Нам надо было просто поговорить. Сразу. 

Шо’ичи несколько секунд пристально смотрел на него — а потом вдруг упал сверху, выбив из легких воздух, придавил всем своим весом, крепко стиснул и, прежде чем Ю’кио успел возмутиться, сказал: 

— Я очень за вас испугался. Давно пора привыкнуть, что в жизни всадника что-то такое может случиться в любой момент, но все равно. 

Голос у него был слишком ровный и спокойный, лишенный каких-либо эмоций. Ю’кио застыл, чувствуя, как перехватило горло, а в глазах запекло, потом обнял в ответ и снова погладил по волосам, точно зная, что ни за что не хочет разжимать руки, ни сейчас, ни потом. 

Они не стали больше ничего друг другу говорить. Какое-то время лежали неподвижно, после разъединились, неуклюже натянули на себя чистое одеяло. Сил после этого хватило только на то, чтобы укрыться и прижаться друг к другу спинами. 

Ю’кио не был уверен, что спал, скорее, провалился в полное беспорядочных образов забытье. Из которого его вдруг вырвал полный паники драконий вопль. 

Они с Шо’ичи дружно подскочили, еще не понимая, что происходит, дико заозирались, ища врага и оружие. Ю’кио дернулся, схватился за штаны, потому что бегать с голой задницей, тем более так саднящей, он не был согласен даже при форс-мажоре, и застыл, наконец разобрав слова: 

«Скорее! Мы запутались! Помогите!» 

«Не тыкай в меня мордой, придурок!» 

«Ай, хвост оторвешь! Не топчись по мне!» 

«Сам не топчись, и лапу свою убери!» 

Девять минут и пять пинков спустя неудачно переплетшихся драконов все-таки удалось разъединить. Ю’кио устало потер глаза, пытаясь смириться с мыслью, что такое теперь станет нормой жизни, подошел к краю взлетной площадки и взглянул вниз. 

Горизонт медленно серел от рассвета, долину затопил белесый туман, так густо, что она казалась пенным морем. В нижних гротах зажглись отдельные огни, как своеобразное отражение редких звезд в небе. Смутными тенями скользили по переходам парочки — как из людей, так и из драконов, усталые, помятые и довольные. Даже не подозревающие, как опасность грозила им всем из-за неучтенного Портала. 

Не удавалось отделаться от странного ощущения, будто после пережитого он смотрит новыми глазами. Ю’кио хрустнул шейными позвонками, почесал подбородок и обреченно признал: 

— У нас не Вейр, а какой-то рассадник летающих боевых пидорасов. 

Шо’ичи подошел, встал совсем рядом, прижимаясь плечом, костлявым и горячим, и со смешком покачал головой: 

— Как грубо! 

Видеть отпечатки своих зубов на чужом белом горле — не только тот первый укус с прошлого раза, но и все новые — было стыдно и в то же время приятно. 

Рета с Дайки за их спинами снова начали потасовку — или что-то другое. Кажется, совсем другое, учитывая, какой жар вдруг волной прошел по всему телу, от пяток до макушки. 

Ю’кио вздохнул и покачал головой, потом протянул руку и уверенно переплел свои пальцы с чужими: 

— Еще скажи, что это неправда. 

Все проблемы в его жизни начались с дракона. А потом добавился Шо’ичи. Со своим собственным драконом. 

И отдавать ни того, ни другого, ни даже третьего Ю’кио не собирался. 

Кто сказал, что люди не могут тоже быть жадными до сокровищ?


End file.
